The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume 7
by Pete the Rock
Summary: The seventh volume of Ash and twelve of the anime's girls to love him. Parody of the "12 Days of Christmas." Ash/Harem
1. Nebby's Joint Adventure

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon_

 _ **The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume 7**  
Type: Ice  
Shipping: AureliaShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 1: Nebby's Joint Adventure_

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Nebby laid on the grass in the Conservation Area within the Aether Paradise. The Conservation Area was chock-full of Pokémon enjoying the land around them. Ash's classmates were elsewhere in the Foundation's base of operation. Burnet found and reached Ash and the Pokémon. "You guys seem relaxed," she studied. Ash woke to the professor's words.

"Professor Burnet!" he gulped. "Sorry, I guess I did get a little comfy."

"Not to worry! I wanted to come by for some information." Ash wondered about detail she sought.

"About what?" Pikachu and Nebby woke to see Burnet as well.

"Was this the first time you had a dream which foreshadowed any events yet to come?" Ash pondered in his mind about the past. However, one word stuck out.

"Foreshadowed?"

"You know, a warning about the future." Detail given, Ash thought about it while Nebby crawled to the visiting trainer.

"Not that I know of." Burnet petted Ash's head.

"Well, always a first." That's when Burnet's phone rang. She answered it. "Professor Burnet…" Hearing the call, she recognized the voice on the other side. "Professor Kukui… Yeah, I'm with him." Ash figured Kukui wanted to know his location. "Alright… I see." She hung the phone. "Professor Kukui just wanted to know where everyone was. No big deal." Burnet's Munchlax emerged from the water after a refreshing swim. Burnet laughed and came to its service. "Okay, Munchlax. Let's dry you up." She left to tend to the Big Eater Pokémon. Nebby crawled up to Ash's shoulder as Pikachu occupied the other. Ash turned to the mysterious Pokémon that originated from his dream.

"I'm sure Professor Burnet didn't mean to wake you up." Nebby didn't mind but suddenly, it started to glow, alerting Ash. "Nebby, wait!" In a flash, Nebby used Teleport. All three vanished. Burnet and Munchlax returned to find the grass abandoned.

"Ash?" Munchlax stared blankly to the grass where Ash laid. Ash and the two Pokémon emerged in a tight place with some dresses. However, he couldn't respond when voices came from beyond the door.

"Mother, how could you say that?!" yelled Lillie.

"What, your own mother can't have an opinion?" scoffed Lusamine. "It's easy to see the progress of your growth with Pokémon like Snowy for instance, and Pikachu from what your classmates are telling me. Ash is a huge influence for your newfound enjoyment to Pokémon."

"Why should it matter to you?! After you and father left, Gladion followed suit, leaving me with Hobbes at the mansion!"

"I'm just thinking about your future… Maybe our future. I wouldn't mind seeing you two grow up together, have a glorious wedding here in the Paradise… Ooh, I'm almost psyched to be a grandmother and play with your children!" Lillie gulped with an embarrassed red face to Lusamine's wishes.

"Mother! I've still got several years before I can think about getting married, let alone have kids of my own!"

"It's never too early to plan ahead for the future! Ash would be a great son-in-law to the family-" Her cellphone rang and she answered. "Talk to me…" She left the room, leaving Lillie with Snowy. The Alolan Vulpix whimpered to Lillie as she sat on the couch.

"Maybe Mother's right. If not for Ash… If he didn't come to Alola… I wouldn't be where I am now! I wouldn't be overcoming my fear of Pokémon, I wouldn't be succeeding in Professor Kukui's classes… It's been Ash who's helped me throughout befriending you and Pikachu." Snowy barked a little before it sensed something nearby. It pawed the scent. "Snowy?" Concerned, Lillie followed to the closet. Snowy pawed the door which Lillie believed her Vulpix made a discovery. "Stay clear. I don't want anything falling on you." Snowy pawed back a few steps when Lillie pulled open the door.

"Whoa!" yelped Ash. He and the Pokémon fell backwards hard onto the floor. The hard thud made Lillie and Snowy cringe.

"Ash!" Snowy came to Pikachu's aid as Lillie lifted Ash to seating. "How long were you in there?" Ash winced to the pain.

"Quite a bit." Nebby also grew concerned to Ash. Lillie blushed to the finding.

"I didn't know you were here! Otherwise, I wouldn't have been so open!" Pikachu and Snowy regrouped before Nebby began to glow. Ash caught it out of the corner of his eye.

"Nebby, no!" Nebby ignored Ash and used Teleport. In a flash, Ash, Lillie and the Pokémon vanished from Lusamine's office and emerged back in the Observation Area. Ash feared he'd end up somewhere dangerous to the antics of his reckless Pokémon. "We're back to our resting stop. I guess you wanted to resume your nap, huh?" Nebby shook no and used Teleport again. Now, the group emerged on the roof of the Paradise. This scared Lillie and the Pokémon. Nebby only began as it used another Teleport. The appeared in Kukui's classroom. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's more like it!" Nebby wasn't done. Another Teleport took the group from the classroom to Kukui's home. "Now where?"

"Professor Kukui's place! This is where I'm staying while attending classes with you and competing in Grand Trials." Nebby flew up to grab a bag of sugar stars to scarf. "So that's the reason for the Teleport use. Okay, we need to head back, Nebby!" The Pokémon cheered before casting one more Teleport. Now, the group emerged on the yacht used to bring them and the rest of the class to the Aether Foundation's base of operation. "Alright, looks like we're back to where we belong." As Ash began to step off, Lillie caught his arm. Surprised, he turned back.

"Could you please stay with me?" Ash seemed perplexed with Lillie's advance. "I'm not ready to see our classmates yet!" Ash believed Nebby's Teleport spree rattled her nerves.

"I'm still trying to get Nebby to calm down about-"

"It's not about Nebby! It's me!" Ash gawked to her need as she looked down at Snowy and lifted Pikachu. "If you heard me and Mother, you know we're talking about you! How much you influenced Professor Kukui's class, Hobbes, even the island kahunas! I'm not sure what to say now, whether I want you to stay in Alola or have me travel with you back to Pallet Town… I feel more comfortable wanting to touch Pokémon with you and Pikachu around." Ash started to understand her fears. While none of them understood her reason for fearing Pokémon, Lillie trusted Ash more than anyone else around to learn about the world humans shared with these magical creatures.

"You haven't really liked your mom but you believe her saying you need me?" Lillie turned to Ash with a method to seal her feelings to him. With Nebby and Snowy bearing witness, she hugged Ash, sandwiching Pikachu.

"If anything were to happen to you, I'd want to watch Pikachu. That said, I'd trust you with Snowy should it go the other way." Ash placed his hands on her shoulders, causing Lillie to look up.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or Snowy. If you need me, I'll be there for you and Snowy, as well as Hobbes and Oricorio." Lillie smiled, trusting Ash's word.

"Thank you. I'll be okay whether it's Gladion, Hobbes… or you." She leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips. Snowy gasped happily to the moment. As they kissed, their classmates and Rotom searched the Paradise for the two along with their Pokémon. Kiawe and Lana looked through the Observation Area without much luck.

"Anything with you and Popplio?" he asked. Lana shook her head. Not even Kiawe's Marowak had luck. Sophocles and Togedemaru regrouped with the rest, as did Mallow and Steenee.

"We can't find them on the first floor," she reported. "What did Nebby do with Ash and Pikachu?"

"I don't know," Lana shrugged. "Nebby's still a baby. It still doesn't understand how to behave." Sophocles pondered about the issue.

"Professor Burnet didn't see Ash and the Pokémon leave," he studied. "This place does have cameras around. I'm sure Lillie's mom can give us permission to use it." That's when Kukui came forward.

"I found Ash!" he reported. "He's with Lillie on the boat." The students breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know," Rotom huffed. "We thought Nebby might've sent Ash somewhere dangerous." That's when Kiawe sensed something off.

"How did Lillie get involved?" he asked. "Lille's with her mom, right?" Kukui shook his head before he decided to explain more.

"That's not all, I'm afraid," he groaned. "It's… rather hard to explain without showing you the video." Kukui brought out a monitor and showed Ash, Lillie and the Pokémon appearing on the yacht via Teleport, then some discussion before Lillie's kiss. Gawks and gasps exasperated from the students and Pokémon.

"Ash and Lillie?" gulped Mallow. "Oh my goodness!" To Lana, any speculation about her and Ash could be put to rest.

"Finally, Harper, Sarah and Olivia can get off my back about anything between me and Ash," she smiled. Lusamine saw the video of her daughter kissing Ash, and smiled.

"I was right," she grinned. "Maybe sometime in the future, I can meet Ash's parents to discuss plans about the future." After a day at the Aether Paradise, the school returned to Melemele Island. Lillie called Hobbes to inform him that she'll be staying with Ash. Snowy joined Pikachu and Litten on the couch while Rowlet perched himself on a table and Lycanroc minded the rug. Rotom took his stand to recharge himself. In a silky white nightgown, Lillie joined Ash above as he fed sugar stars to Nebby.

"That's enough, Nebby," he ordered. Nebby whined while Lillie giggled.

"Still a toddler," she joked.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be too much trouble. We're all exhausted from our trip to your mom's paradise." Lillie sat in front of Ash when Nebby fell asleep. "What do you know? Perfect opportunity." He hoisted Nebby to show Lillie. "This won't be like Rowlet. Nebby's asleep. You can try to touch him now."

"Right, asleep…" She reached to Nebby, not moving much. A minute as she reached for it begrudgingly, she palmed Nebby on the crown and rubbed it. She took a deep breath and smiled to not just touching but petting a Pokémon. "Feels nice to pet Nebby. Maybe tomorrow, I can try Lycanroc."

"There you go." However, Nebby woke. Seeing Lillie's arm and feeling her hand on it, Nebby giggled. "See, even Nebby likes you now." That's when Nebby used Teleport again. Kukui saw the flash and looked up. Ash, Lillie and Nebby vanished.

"Where'd they go?" he stuttered. The teleport found the three in a new bedroom with all sorts of Pokémon dolls, some trophies and a stand with Pokémon badges. Both Ash and Lillie landed on the bed, kissing on impact as Nebby squirted out harmlessly. The three looked around which Ash quickly recognized.

"Hey, how did we get to my room?" Lillie looked up to see the decorated room.

"If this is _your_ room, we must be in Pallet Town in the Kanto region!" she concluded. "Did Nebby do this?" Nebby laughed before it yawned and fell back to sleep.

"You little rascal." Nebby didn't hear Ash. Delia opened the door to find her son and Lillie.

"Ash?" she gawked. "Lillie? What in the world?!" Ash nervously smiled with Lillie's hand on his back.

"Hi, Mom… It's a long story involving this Pokémon." Ash showed Nebby to Delia as Mimey also saw it, both befuddled to the new Pokémon.

"Never seen that before. Are you gonna show that to Professor Oak tomorrow?"

"We may, if Nebby doesn't Teleport us somewhere we're not familiar with," Lillie joked. Delia chuckled before dismissing the pair.

"Well, alright. Good night, you two… and is it me or are you two…" The children sensed what Delia wanted to ask.

"Starting today!" they replied. Delia and Mimey stood in shock to her boy and his new girlfriend.

"Okay… Well, don't start making babies just yet. I'm not ready to be a grandma right now." Ash and Lillie shared another nervous laugh before Delia closed the door. They tucked themselves in for the night. Lillie's arms wrapped around Ash with a kiss to the back of his ear as he held Nebby in place. The kiss on the boat has sent Ash and Lillie's ship of love sailing. Now, their newfound relationship may bring out Lillie's former love for Pokémon. It may also unlock new potential for Snowy, Pikachu and the other Pokémon… as soon as they find their way back to Alola.

* * *

End of ICE  
Next up: ELECTRIC or FAIRY?  
(Continue to cast your votes. Also, I want to send condolences to the families of the 26 killed in a place of worship in Texas on Sunday. Prayers are no longer appropriate since the tragedy occurred in a church. Gun reform begins now.)


	2. Mistletoe No!

Type: Electric  
Shipping: RaimeiShipping

* * *

 _One-Shot 2: Mistletoe No!_

* * *

Christmas Eve. People and Pokémon are out shopping on last-minute deals but in Nimbasa City, today's special: A Christmas Carnival. Elesa, the Nimbasa Gym Leader and fashion model, invited Ash and his friends to the carnival which stoked the trainer from Pallet, as well as Pikachu. "A Christmas Carnival in full bloom," Cilan awed. "Smell that holiday spirit. The invigoration of cheerful aroma. The blend of thistle and chill: the joy of the winter in-"

"Okay, Cilan, we get it," Iris nagged. Axew added with a few roars.

"Sorry. Caught in the moment again…" Ash saw the Ferris Wheel from a distance and decided on their location.

"Why not get a ride on the Ferris Wheel?" he suggested. "We can see the carnival from the top." The suggestion didn't sit well with Iris.

"Seriously!?" she groaned. "I want a little more than the Ferris Wheel. What a kid!" Ash gritted to Iris and the mock.

"Can't simply say 'no' to me?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Alright… I'll go and see it myself. Have fun!" As he left with Pikachu, Cilan listened before agreeing to a point from Ash.

"He's got a point," he acknowledged. "It would've been polite just to say that you didn't want to go on the Ferris Wheel. You didn't need to lip out about it. And besides, it's nearly Christmas Time! We should all enjoy it!" Iris felt a little bad about her behavior to him.

"Hey, I'll get him something if it bothers you that much." She left with her Tusk Pokémon. Cilan sighed to the girl from the Village of Dragons.

"One of peppermint joy and one of harden praline. I can only see this play out one way." He parted himself for sights unknown. Ash made good strides in his path to the Ferris Wheel. On his way, Pikachu spotted a young man holding something above his head to a young woman. Ash felt the weight of Pikachu's head turn and spun to see what he faced. He caught the young woman giving the young man a kiss.

"Fulfilling the tradition like always, Derek?" she teased. Derek tossed the item he had onto a nearby bench which Pikachu raced in to inspect. Derek and the woman left, a Christmas date to be made. Pikachu found a patch of mistletoe. He grabbed the mistletoe and showed it to Ash.

"Mistletoe?" he recognized. "I remember now: getting kissed under the mistletoe being traditional." Pikachu took the mistletoe back before standing on his head to dangle the plant above him.

("Just like this…") he instructed. Ash nodded to how this could work.

"Okay, Pikachu… let's keep the tradition alive!" He started his path to get kisses with the mistletoe. Sometime walking around, he spotted a lavender-haired girl. "Excuse me…" The girl looked to find Ash with the mistletoe above him, Pikachu holding the patch. Cheeks blushing, her face read embarrassment.

"Sorry!" she cried as she ran out. Her retreat left Ash befuddled.

"What's up with that?" Not even Pikachu was sure. Turning, there were a group of girls with shopping bags. To Ash and Pikachu, they got another chance. "Hey, anyone of you?" Pikachu hung the mistletoe again. The three girls giggled and scampered away.

("No takers?") squeaked Pikachu. With the crowd passing, they spotted someone they knew.

"Georgia?" Her name called out, Georgia saw the Pallet Town trainer and his Pokémon.

"Well, if it isn't one of the two companions to Dragon Girl," she sighed. "What do you wa-?" She paused when seeing the mistletoe. She scoffed. "You can't be serious… Ask someone else. I never kiss anyone for any reason." Ash and Pikachu moaned sadly to Georgia's rejection. "Although, I'm glad to know he's okay." She picked Pikachu from Ash's head and gave him a hug. "If Iris doesn't like you, I want to know why she even journeys by your side. I'll see you later." She walked off, leaving Ash upset.

"Note: Georgia's not one who loves anything but defeating Dragon-Type Pokémon." Pikachu sighed along side. During the journey, Ash continued to find anyone to kiss him. Girls varied, some scared away, some laughing at the antic, some shooing him away and saying that "they've been taken." The constant rejection of fulfilling the mistletoe's tradition began to weigh on Ash. Each girl that turned him down drove him to depression. Iris watched from afar, snickering to all the girls who denied offering Ash some love.

"Well, I'm getting a thrill watching him fail," she sneered. "Serves him right: little kids don't deserve attention with an inanimate object." Cilan overheard Iris and came to see her entertainment.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh... Ash is getting himself ditched by every girl in the carnival, even that Dragon Buster said no to him." Cilan grew troubled to Ash's journey.

"Ash… He and Pikachu are such a flavor-able pair, no one would just reject."

"Well, he's actually proving my point: Little kids aren't meant to be loved." Cilan heard Iris and started to fume.

"Iris! He's hurting! You should cheer him up!" Not wanting to listen, Iris shot a glare at the Pokémon Connoisseur.

"And why should I!?" Ash neared his destination of the Ferris Wheel. Every girl he came across had rebuffed him. He shed a tear to the many denials. Some, he could understand. Others, not so much. Pikachu spotted a surefire choice to his left.

("Bianca!") he squeaked. Hearing Pikachu, Bianca turned to find him and Ash. He turned to her.

"Ash?" she called. "Pikachu?" She walked to see the pair. "It's been sometime… and I didn't need to rush over to see you."

"Yeah, otherwise I'd be soaking wet," Ash remembered. Pikachu brought out the mistletoe to sponsor Ash. Seeing the mistletoe above Ash, Bianca burst into laughter.

"You're hilarious, Pikachu!" She strutted away to Ash's misery. He began to cry. He sat down on a bench and slumped forward. Pikachu squeaked to continuing their chances.

"Enough… It's not working." Pikachu moaned to Ash surrendering the tradition. Tears trickled down his face.

("I'm sorry for all of this,") Pikachu apologized.

"It's not your fault, buddy. I knew you meant well. Just wished the girls weren't such jerks." He turned to the Ferris Wheel, riders coming off. The Pallet Town Trainer tossed the mistletoe onto a nearby table and made his way onto the Ferris Wheel. Unbeknownst, someone saw the depressed young man and picked the mistletoe from the table. Ash entered the car to ride the Ferris Wheel and sat. Pikachu knew he wanted to clear his mind from the poor experience. As the door began to close to load the next car, a hand blocked the door. Pikachu turned to find someone they and Nimbasa City knew.

("Elesa?!") The Nimbasa Gym Leader saw Ash and noticed a tear draining down his face.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked. Ash waived his hand to a bench on the other side, not looking up to her and the new look of raven hair and a yellow puffy coat. She also wore two different slippers: one red and one blue. Pikachu leaped off Ash and joined Elesa as the door to their Ferris Wheel car closed. The ride started as did Elesa's fingers in petting Pikachu. "I saw you and Pikachu with him holding the mistletoe over your head." Ash sighed with a whimper.

"I believed in that tradition," he mulled. "All I did was was waste everyone's time. I wouldn't be surprised if you think it's funny yourself." Elesa scoffed to Ash's expected ridicule.

"Please… I find it rather sweet that you're looking for love. Probably someone to start the new year with." Ash sighed again with a sniffle.

"And I'm one who's getting nothing. The mistletoe doesn't belong over my head if that's the case. The tradition doesn't belong with me." Elesa stood and stepped the few feet.

"Are you sure about it?" Ash finally looked up from slumping to see what he discarded.

"The mistletoe?" Elesa sat on Ash's lap while facing him.

"You know what they say about someone caught underneath it…" Clasping his head, Elesa pulled Ash to her face to kiss on the lips. Surprised, Ash couldn't believe the moment. He soon closed his eyes and embraced the kiss. After so many rejections, he had one who accepted his chance at tradition. From afar and using binoculars, Iris gawked to Ash receiving love.

"He what?!" she screeched. Those inside the Ferris Wheel car broke to face each other.

"You don't know how much better I feel," Ash gladly sighed. "By the way, I'm liking the new look you have." Elesa giggled to the response.

"I didn't necessarily wear it for the occasion but thanks," she laughed. "Merry Christmas, Ash."

"Right back at you." They embraced another lip-to-lip kiss with their arms wrapped around the shoulders in a hug. The sweet moment in the Ferris Wheel car left a bitter taste in the mouth of Iris. She, Cilan, Georgia and Bianca watched the scene with their binoculars.

"So that's where Ash is," the pink-haired Dragon Buster sighed. "At least he's getting the love he wanted so much." Bianca felt terrible about how she treated Ash, now knowing his purpose.

"If I knew that was mistletoe over Ash, I should've claimed him!" she whined. "I still want to, not just for tradition but to apologize! I deserve coal in my stocking!" Her Minccino patted the back of her head for comfort.

"But at least Ash is now getting the mistletoe flavor of Christmas," Cilan smiled. "The sweet aroma, of love beneath a symbol, of winter romance." Georgia glanced to Cilan with a deadpan face.

"So now you're a Poetic Connoisseur," she teased. "That wasn't a bad haiku you did there." Cilan laughed, innocent to speaking poetry.

"I didn't realize I spoke poetry! It just came naturally!" Iris fumed greatly to the love.

"Wait until he and Elesa get off that ride!" she growled. "Little kids are not suppose to be loved by anyone, especially someone like her!" To Georgia, Iris signed her own forfeiture.

"In other words, you won't be loved by anyone in your life. Makes sense since you're the little kid in this." Iris wasn't expecting the comeback on her. She turned to Georgia with anger.

"Takes one to know one! You rejected Ash when he came to you!"

"You're right... though, you did reject him first. Am I right?" Cilan heard enough and summoned his Trap Pokémon.

"Stunfisk, Thunder Shock!" he ordered. Iris turned to find Cilan's Stunfisk just before it discharged a blast of electricity. It zapped Iris, the electricity coursing through her body. Georgia stood back to avoid the voltage before Iris collapsed.

"For her," Bianca weighed in. "TWO lumps of coal!" Georgia nodded her head. Ash may have looked for love without success, but love found a way to him.

* * *

END of ELECTRIC  
Next Up: PSYCHIC

(One more before I reset the polls. Keep the votes coming!)


	3. Doll-Faced

Type: Psychic

Shipping: DeathShipping

* * *

 _One-Shot 3: Doll-Faced_

* * *

Ash and his friends celebrated May's first Kanto Contest win in Saffron City. "To Squirtle!" cheered May as she lifted her cup.

"To Squirtle!" the rest cheered. The Pokémon joined the celebration. As they ate at the Pokémon Center, Max turned to Ash about their next stop.

"So now that May's done with her time in the spotlight, it's on to your next Battle Frontier," he checked.

"It is, but where do we go?" wondered Ash. Brock brought out his pocketbook to search for the next location.

"Here we go!" he announced. "The Battle Tycoon around Celadon City." Ash nodded to the next destination. Pikachu seemed pumped for the next Battle Frontier.

"Well, we're not gonna make it in one overnight trip," Max pointed out. "We'll rest up for the night before we go- Oh?" A doll caught Max's eyes. The raven-haired doll in a white dress and white hat seemed to be glaring at Max while the others wondered the silence.

"Max, what's wrong?" asked May. Max pointed to the door where the doll stood.

"There! A doll looking at me!" The others looked, no one at the entrance to the Pokémon Center.

"What are you talking about, Max?" wondered Brock. "I don't see anybody." Max looked again, but the doll vanished. He shook his head to be sure.

"Someone might've picked it up." Ash grew a little suspicious.

"Do you know what the doll looked like?" he questioned.

"I think so… White hat, white dress… that's it." Ash pondered to Max's briefing. He walked to the door, opened it and searched. There, he found something flying to the side of the Center. He dashed to see the item. Ash found the item, the doll that Max described. It appeared to be levitating.

"Sabrina's doll?" A familiar laugh caught Ash's attention. Haunter appeared, clutching the doll in one of its claws. "I thought the doll was familiar. I take it Sabrina's doing okay?" Haunter nodded to Ash's guess. "That's good. Say, you wanna come in to see our new friends?" Haunter became excited to learn of new company. The two entered inside which Ash held the doll to his friends. "Is this the doll you saw?" Max gasped to the sight.

"That's it!" To May, the doll had no significance.

"What's the big deal?" she asked. "It's just a doll."

"In a sense, May," Brock started. "You're right. However, Ash and I saw that with Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina. Boy, that doll brings back some memories." Ash scoffed to the last word from Brock.

"You want memories, how about this one?" he pointed out. Haunter emerged from behind Ash. May awed at the sight of the Gas Pokémon.

"A Haunter?" she noted. "Not as scary as that Duskull who was with me on my first day as a trainer." Haunter laughed again to the comment.

"Haunter's not trying to scare anyone. It needed someone to play along with Ghastly and Gengar." Haunter nodded its body to confirm.

"That's what happened back when you wanted to get a Ghost Pokémon to battle Sabrina?" questioned Brock.

"Yeah, the three weren't doing anything to spook us away." Brock sighed in relief in knowing the truth.

"I'll tell you what's spooky: Misty and I finding you and Pikachu crushed under the chandelier." Pikachu remembered the chandelier falling on them, itching his head. May and Max gasped to the incident.

"And you two are alive?!" the little brother asked in surprise. Ash shrugged his shoulders, unsure how it's possible. Just then, someone else entered.

"There you are," a familiar voice spoke out. All turned to see Gym Leader herself.

"Sabrina!" awed Brock. He dashed to her but she stuck her hand out before Brock froze in mid-stride. His body became coated in a blew energy before she made her way to Haunter and the others.

"What were you doing with my doll, Haunter?" Max and May awed the appearance of Sabrina as Ash offered the doll back.

"Haunter must have known Brock and I came back to Saffron," he claimed. Sabrina smiled at the sight.

"Doubtful, though it is refreshing to see you again." She then turned to the siblings. "New company, is that right?"

"We are," May acknowledged. "I'm May and this is my brother, Max." Sabrina nodded before recognizing seeing her earlier in the day.

"I see. You won the Saffron Contest with your Squirtle." The brunette smiled. The glow around Brock faded and he fell to the ground. "Now can I have the doll back?" Ash complied and handed the doll to the Gym Leader. "Thank you. Good night. Haunter, let's go." Haunter obeyed and flew out with Sabrina. Brock recovered to see her leave.

"Sabrina, wait!" he cried. The door closed, as did Brock's chance. As night fell, the siblings fell asleep in the rented room. Ash finished a glass of milk when he made his way to the room. He reached for the door when he felt a presence. Turning, he found the same doll Haunter held.

"Haunter, that's enough," he sighed. "We leave for the morning." However, the doll laughed.

" _Haunter's not in control, Ash,"_ she spoke. Ash glanced back to the floating doll. _"Sabrina seeks your attendance immediately."_ Ash looked to the door before finding a problem.

"It can't wait?" The doll shook her little head. "Alright, I'm coming."

" _Good… She's waiting at the Gym."_ Advice in mind, Ash bolted out the door, a mere 15 minutes before curfew. Ash followed the doll to the Gym where he had that tough battle with Sabrina. He entered to find the Gym Leader in the middle of the battlefield unconscious.

"Sabrina!" He rushed to her side and lifted her head.

" _She's okay… Just under Hypnosis."_ He turned to see Haunter and Kadabra approaching. Ash feared of an ambush. That's when Kadabra used Confusion to hold Ash in place. Then, Haunter used Hypnosis. It lulled Ash to sleep. He laid next to Sabrina. Their combination a success, the Gas Pokémon grabbed Ash's head. Instead of lifting him up, it pulled Ash's spirit from his body. A minute after his spirit's extraction, he opened his eyes.

" _What?!"_ Ash checked his spirit body. _"Not again!"_ The doll came to Ash's spirit, only to see Sabrina's spirit holding said doll.

" _I must say, my ventriloquism isn't bad,"_ she smirked. Ash gawked to the surprise.

" _Sabrina? You mean_ you're _the doll?!"_

" _I know, right? Ever since you and Haunter restored my humanity, I've enjoyed the greater parts of my life like having time with my father who's spoken rather highly of you."_ Ash tried to recall before but nothing came to his head.

" _Your father? I don't know who he is."_ Sabrina shook her head, not worried about the history.

" _Anyway, I wanted to bring you somewhere only our spirits can reach. Come!"_ Both Ash and Sabrina flew to the sky where Ash had more questions.

" _Anyway, if you wanted me like this, why not have Haunter pick me up at the Pokémon Center? At least with Pikachu."_

" _Don't think Haunter forgot. Here he comes."_ Ash turned to find Haunter and Pikachu's spirit soaring towards them. Pikachu felt reunited with his trainer's spirit.

" _Can't see this without you, right?"_ Pikachu squeaked, not wanting to miss out. They flew upward through the clouds.

" _I wanted you to find my body since I know my Kadabra can watch over us and give a warning if there's trouble."_ Considering the bond between Gym Leader and Pokémon, Ash accepted the idea. Above the clouds, the two gazed up to the giant Full Moon on display. Ash awed the size.

" _I can almost touch the moon from here!"_

" _Not to mention that we can exceed orbit since we're now spirits. But we won't leave Earth."_ Ash didn't think they'd be traveling that high. _"Actually, I wanted to thank you personally for all you did to bring Haunter to me when I was imbued with my psychic powers."_ Pikachu squeaked to Sabrina to accept the praise.

" _I mainly wanted to use Haunter to battle your Kadabra, not used to pull pranks. A tall order since the Ghastly Trio were a bunch of Pokémon who wanted to have some laughs."_ Sabrina laughed to the tale.

" _There's a few reasons I had you come up with me."_ That's when Sabrina floated to Ash before she gave him a kiss to the lips. Ash and Pikachu gawked in shock. _"I believe love should come under the Full Moon. There's just something magical about the setting of such."_ Looking to the moon, Ash began to feel the connection.

" _Wow, it does! When Haunter brought you back to normal, you've wanted to know what it's like… and you found somethings that you didn't realize for awhile."_

" _I have. Let's return to the Gym."_ Complying, the two returned to Saffron and to their bodies as Pikachu returned to his to sleep, knowing Ash would be okay. After waking up, Sabrina showed Ash to a room full of stitched dolls. They're of different Pokémon and people.

"You handcrafted all of these?"

"Yes. They're all the trainers and Pokémon I faced after you broke me free." Ash found one which caught his ire: a brunette boy wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt.

"Gary challenged you after I did?"

"Yes, and his Nidorino proved more challenging than anticipated. Such a resilient Pokémon Trainer." Sabrina stepped to her bed which had two dolls. "Here!" Ash looked to find the dolls and gasped.

"Us?! And in what I wore before?!"

"My powers have significantly weakened but my memories are strong. Because you're the one since I've mentioned a dozen times already, it's why I've got your doll with mine. Kadabra and Haunter insisted that, and I haven't argued to change it… not that I want to." Ash crossed his arms while nodding.

"So I've been told by Misty... Pokémon tend to act like us. I guess this is what she meant." Sabrina's giggle told Ash that she also understood.

"Since Pikachu's with your other friends, he'll know where we are tonight. It's after curfew." Ash surrendered easily to the information.

"Good point. Hopefully, May and Max understand as well." Both entered the bed and tucked themselves under the blankets with Sabrina's nightgown being worn. Both fell fast asleep but Sabrina's arms wrapped around him, as well as their dolls. While Ash may have his mind on the Battle Frontier, Sabrina has her arms around her dolls… and one is alive.

* * *

END of PSYCHIC  
Next up: FAIRY

(The polls have reset. The voting begins again.)


	4. Frosted Fawn

Type: Fairy  
Shipping: TomPouceShipping

* * *

 _One-Shot 4: Frosted Fawn_

* * *

Ash, Serena, Bonnie and their Pokémon friends arrived back in Lumiose City after their trek from the power plant. "Finally!" cheered Bonnie. "We're back home!" Dedenne squeaked in celebration.

"It feels like we've been away from here for a long time," Ash huffed. Pikachu agreed with squeaks of his own. "We should go see Clemont and check on getting our Gym Battle set up." As they started their way to the Prism Tower, a girl recognized the three.

"Serena?" she named. "She's… chopped her hair… I wonder if something happened between those two?" That girl was Serena's Showcase rival, Miette. Enticed, she traveled to scope on someone whom she developed a crush on. Ash and the girls arrived at the Prism Tower with Clemont and ClemBot waiting.

"Ash!" he waived over. "Bonnie! Serena!"

"IT'S NICE TO SEE ALL OF YOU AGAIN!" the robot computed.

"Big brother!" cheered Bonnie. She arrived to give Clemont a hug for a few seconds. "Have you been eating well?" Clemont laughed to his little sister's concern.

"I'm eating just fine!" he assured. He now turned to those watching Bonnie. "I take it you're ready for our Gym Battle?" Ash grinned with a thumb up.

"Believe me, we are!" he smirked. "Especially Goodra!" Clemont gawked to the news.

"Wait, Sliggoo evolved?!" Ash released Goodra to show Clemont. Goodra greeted the Lumiose Gym Leader.

"Goodra, you remember Clemont, right?" Goodra softly roared to seeing Clemont.

"That's not all!" spoke Serena. "Fennekin also evolved. See for yourself." She released Braixen who seemed excited to see Clemont as well.

"Braixen!" he gasped. "Wow, this is a surprise! What's next? You're gonna tell me that Fletchender's not a Talonflame?" Ash scoffed to the guess.

"I could only wish," he sighed.

"Yeah, I figured not. Anyway, can we have our battle tomorrow? I was on my way to the Pokémon Center to have my team checked out after I beat the last challenger. I could also bet you'd want to see what Professor Sycamore's doing right now." Learning that Clemont's battled today, Ash wasn't worried.

"Hey, I wouldn't want it any other way against your team, especially Luxray." Bonnie had other ideas.

"I wanna go see how dad's doing, right, Dedenne?" she pleaded. Dedenne became excited to see Meyer.

"Alright, how about I tag along to see him as well?" requested Serena.

"Sure!" To Miette, the boys and girls were splitting to see matters of their own accord.

"This is perfect!" she whispered in excitement. "I finally have a chance with Ash." She followed the boys close when they made the way to the Pokémon Center which other trainers waited to have their Pokémon checked on.

"I know you're an Electric-Type Gym Leader but did you use Chespin or Bunnelby?" asked Ash.

"I did use Bunnelby, since I _did_ teach it an Electric move," Clemont warned.

"I see... I bet I'm taking Bunnelby and Luxray when we have our battle."

"Makes you wanna know who the third Pokémon will be." Ash seemed clued in on what the battle will be.

"So it's three-on-three, then." Pikachu scented something from afar and hopped from Ash's shoulder. Ash felt the weight shift and turned to see his prized Pokémon darting away. "Pikachu?" Following the scent, the Electric Mouse led Ash and Clemont to the kitchen and to a table with a variety of PokéPuffs. The sweet treat made Pikachu's mouth water.

"They're ready to eat!" announced Miette. Pikachu looked up to see the blue-haired rival of Serena who smiled. "Dig right in!"

("Wow!") he awed. ("Thanks, Miette!") Pikachu picked up a yellow PokéPuff with a mint leaf on top. Sparks crackled from Pikachu's cheeks as Miette giggled. Ash and Clemont found Pikachu snacking and who provided it.

"Miette?!" the Pallet Town trainer gasped.

"Ash, Clemont," she named. "How are you?" Clemont seemed surprised to the notice of the blue-haired Slurpuff trainer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Challenging Serena to another contest?" Miette snickered to the thought.

"I may when I know where she's disappeared to. By the way, I noticed that Serena slashed her long hair. By any chance… Was the date not to her liking?" Ash, Clemont and Pikachu gawked to the suspicion Miette eyed on.

"Date!?" the raven-haired snapped loudly. Clemont quickly deducted the reason for the suspicion.

"You must mean the Pledging Tree in Coumarine City," he concluded. "They weren't _on a date_ , per say. They had gone out to grab some things for their Pokémon." Miette blinked before she offered a laugh.

" _That's_ what you and Serena were doing a week and a half ago?!" she cackled. Her laughter caused a tear to shed. "That's hilarious, even if it's true!" Ash and Clemont groaned to her joy. "Well, this means you _haven't_ gone on a date, is that right?" Ash blinked while Clemont continued to gawk.

"Are you saying that you're asking me out for one?" he questioned.

"Think about it! There are places around Lumiose City to try out! Cafes, restaurants, shopping districts, and it can be a day without Serena, or Bonnie or even him!" Pikachu growled to the suspected denial. Miette saw Pikachu and pointed to Clemont.

"You mean me?" he wondered. Pikachu blinked before he realized she wasn't meaning him and soon calmed down. That's when Ash made a suggestion.

"I'm not so confident about a date, but maybe you can teach me about making PokéPuffs," he optioned. Miette blinked to the request.

"I recall you being present during the PokéPuff Contest," she pointed out. "I'm sure you had plenty of viewing to learn from!"

"Honestly, I was more focused on eating the PokéPuffs than I was at wanting to make my own." Miette giggled to the confession.

"I suppose after trying one of my PokéPuffs, you'd wanna make some to eat. Okay! Who knows, you might attract Pokémon if you have a winning recipe." The theory stoked Ash into wanting to try making PokéPuffs.

"Now, that's what I want! Let's get to work!" Clemont chuckled to Ash's excitement. Ash didn't want to be left alone. "Come on, Clemont. You might be able to come up with something for Helioisk and Chespin." That's when Clemont's chuckle turn to grin.

"Well... for that…" he started. "I'll need my help! The future is now, thanks to science!" He reached for his tech bag… only to realize he didn't have it on his back. He gawked to the discovery. "Maybe not…" Ash and Miette sighed.

"It can't be that hard to make PokéPuffs by hand. No science this time." Clemont sighed in defeat. Slurpuff brought out several ingredients like milk, flour and sugar. Miette brought out different spices like cinnamon, nutmeg and coriander. Ash watched and followed Miette's movements to create small balls of dough. Miette glanced to Ash and spotting his base layers, noting the sizes of them.

"Those are… rather large," she gulped.

"I'm not doing anything wrong… at least I hope not."

"Well, not quite. The larger sizes will take a minute or two longer to bake. At least you've got them well-rounded." Clemont inserted the trays of base layers into the oven. "It's a shame we can't borrow Serena's Braixen." This entered suspicion to Ash.

"Were you spying on us?"

"Only when you three returned to the city." To Clemont, she viewed the three when they arrived at Lumiose City.

"That makes sense," he believed. Nurse Joy entered the kitchen to see and smell.

"Making PokéPuffs, aren't we?" she assumed. The three trainers and two Pokémon turned to the nurse.

"We are," Miette replied.

"We saw that line so we took refuge in the kitchen to pass the time," Clemont explained.

"Sorry about that," Joy apologized. "Everyone had battles around Lumiose City. If it's okay, I can look at your Pokémon now, before they feast on your PokéPuffs." Pikachu and Slurpuff agreed to the offer. Ash and Clemont gave Joy their PokéBalls in addition. "This shouldn't take long. I'll have your Pokémon back by the time the PokéPuffs are done." After she left, Miette monitored the base layers.

"Another minute…" she determined. That minute passed and Miette removed her baking sheet, but left Ash's for an extra minute. Clemont removed that sheet, the larger base layers firmly baked.

"They look good to eat already," Ash surveyed.

"True, but here is where we have the icing." With a brush, she spread the icing around the top in a wavy pattern. Ash tried as well, but the icing wasn't as glamorous as Miette's pattern. He gritted.

"Man…" Miette offered Ash a fork.

"Try this. Rake the icing from the center to the edge." Ash tried it, using the fork and as instructed, raked the icing. It made a unique pattern which Ash didn't mind liking. That's when he spotted Berries chopped up.

"Oran, Sitrus, Spelon, Tomato, Pecha…"

"My dad's got a garden of Berries in his workshop.," chuckled Clemont. "Place it on top of your PokéPuffs. I bet you can find something for Serena's Pokémon, as well as mine." Ash took a piece from each plate before Miette brought out yellow frosting.

"To top it off, let's try my frosting," she offered. She squeezed firmly to the bag holding the frosting, but nothing came out. "You were working earlier today!" Ash sensed Miette had a problem and came to her aid.

"Let me help," he offered and joined in squeezing the bag. Clemont began to believe the problem wasn't as big. Miette gawked to Ash's hands on hers.

"Probably just an air pocket," he studied. "Try mixing the bag."

"We got it, Clemont!" The two squeezed harder before a splash of frosting squirted out. It sprayed the kitchen and Clemont ducked out of the way of some of the sugary substance. In a flash, the kitchen became a sweetened war zone. The PokéPuffs and the two bakers were creamed. Ash removed his cap which absorbed much of the splashed frosting. "Everyone okay?" Clemont rose, untouched.

"I warned you about it." Instead of snapping at Clemont, he turned to Miette, her nose and mouth coated.

"I'm so sorry, Miette! Let me-" Before Ash could start cleaning the kitchen, Miette clutched his head. Her eyes became sly. The frosting on her lips didn't hide her grin. She kissed Ash on the lips, Clemont gawking at the sight. Miette's tongue dug into Ash's mouth, some frosting scraping his cheeks. Ash soon accepted the kiss, as well as the frosting.

' _Score one for me, and against Serena,_ ' she minded. The two broke which Miette smiled. "Now that's… a Sweet Kiss." Ash huffed a chuckle.

"Good one." The three cleaned the kitchen before finishing the PokéPuffs as Joy returned the trainers' Pokémon. "Hey, we just finished!"

"Help yourselves!" The Pokémon leaped on the table to try Ash's and Miette's PokéPuffs. Pikachu and Slurpuff enjoyed the treats, though Miette knew Slurpuff didn't mind Ash's too much. "Slurpuff, be nice! It's Ash's first attempt." Chespin also tried Ash's PokéPuffs. He smiled to the enjoyment but sighed that it wasn't Serena's.

"Sometimes, she's not around to make some, like the macarons you keep from everyone else," Clemont discussed. That's when Serena and Bonnie finally arrived.

"Your dad's Blaziken can teach Braixen some new moves if we have time," Serena pondered. She turned to find the three, but gasped that one of them was Miette.

"Well, you came just in time," she teased. Serena stumbled a little before getting into Miette's face.

"What are you doing with Ash?!"

"Already, getting to the subject in hand. I actually taught him how to make PokéPuffs for when you can't do anything and he has to take care of you and your Pokémon." Serena gasped, thinking Miette helped Ash on situations upcoming.

"You helped him with that?!"

"And he's quick to learn." Hearing the blue-haired made the blond ease to the rival.

"I see… Thanks, I guess…"

"No problem." That's when she reeled Serena's head to her for a whisper. "But if you don't start inviting him to places you want to take him, he may not stay with you for long." Serena jumped, shocked at the possibility. Miette regained her posture before turning to Ash. "I'll see you around, okay?" Ash nodded, knowing they'll bump into each other down the road.

"Sure thing, Miette," he acknowledged. Miette exited the Pokémon Center. She believed Ash wouldn't say anything to upset Serena.

' _Sorry, Serena… but you've got an uphill climb to claim Ash before I do. Maybe I'll be the one going to Pallet Town and make as much love as possible._ ' Ash will have his Gym Battle with Clemont with Serena watching. However, Miette has tasted the PokéPuff of her dreams. It's one that left a sweet taste to her lips.

* * *

END of FAIRY

Next up: DARK

(Keep the votes coming and I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving.)


	5. Astrid-nomical

Type: Dark  
Shipping: MegaAbsolShipping

* * *

 _One-Shot 5: Astrid-nomical_

* * *

The Lumiose Conference was set. Dozens of Pokémon Trainers who've journeyed around the Kalos Region and earned eight Gym badges have returned to the largest city within the region, ready to become the Conference Champion. After an intense struggle throughout Kalos, Ash got his eight badges: The Bug Badge from Viola in Santalune City, the Cliff Badge from Grant in Cyllage City, the Rumble Badge from Korrina in Shalour City, the Plant Badge from Ramos in Coumarine City, the Voltage Badge from his traveling companion Clemont, the Fairy Badge from Valerie in Laverre City, the Psychic Badge from Olympia in Anistar City and the Iceberg Badge from Wulfric in Snowbelle City. Clemont, Serena and Bonnie, as well as their Pokémon friends, came to support their friend from Pallet. "It's finally here!" he grinned.

"And to think, it's in our backyard!" cheered Bonnie. The group toured around, finding different people, a great portion of them being trainers including a trio the group knew.

"Tierno! Trevor! Shauna!" The three heard Ash's call and turned to the group.

"Hey, hey!" cheered Tierno. "Ash, long time, no see!"

"Serena, how's your wrist?" wondered Shauna. Serena looked to her wrist, injured during the final round against Aria for Kalos Queen.

"It's all good," she assured. "Right now, I'm cheering on for Ash. I bet you're doing the same for Tierno and Trevor." Shauna laughed to Serena's guess. Looking around, he found two other trainers approaching.

"Sawyer!" he called over while waiving. "Alain!" The two came to Ash, excited to see one more in the Conference.

"Ash!" cheered Sawyer. "You finally got your eighth badge?"

"I did, and Greninja and I've become much stronger." Alain chuckled, believing Ash's accomplishment.

"That brim of happiness tells all," he agreed. "Charizard's ready to see how well you do." The rest of the group came to the three.

"Sawyer, I see that you're here as well," Clemont studied.

"Why wouldn't I be!" grinned Sawyer. "I can't wait to take the Conference from any of these guys!" Alain scoffed to Sawyer's confidence.

"Watch yourself," he warned. "There's a lot of competition here that can take you down a peg or two." Just appearing from the corner of their eyes was a young woman.

"Oh, so you two guys know each other!" she surveyed. The group turned to the blond in dark clothing with her Absol.

"Astrid?" guessed Ash. Astrid glanced to Alain sternly.

"I see… So you two have battled in the past?"

"And what's your point?" questioned Alain.

"I'm wondering if you and Ash can give me a run in the Conference." Alain and Ash glared at Astrid to see if she's also ready. Bonnie had other ideas.

"I'm also wondering," Bonnie spoke. Astrid looked down to see Bonnie and Dedenne, the blond girl on a knee. "If you're gonna take care of my brother!" Dedenne squeaked to back his caretaker. Clemont's face bled red in embarrassment.

"Bonnie, I've told you a million times!" he snapped as his Aipom Arm snagged his sister before sprinting off. Bonnie didn't surrender.

"I hope you give it some thought!"

"Don't listen! This is so embarrassing!" Those who watched were left speechless. As the competing trainers entered the renovated stadium for the opening ceremony, Clemont and Bonnie returned to Serena before finding seats. In the locker rooms, the trainers prepared for the lighting of the torch to signify the start of the Conference. Astrid came to Ash.

"Say Ash?" she called. He and Pikachu turned to Astrid and Absol.

"What's up?" he asked.

"After the Opening Ceremonies, wanna head out for some dinner?" Ash lifted an eyebrow to the request. Pikachu and Absol had a conversation of their own.

"I'm sure I can ask my friends to let you come over-"

"No way, not with Little Sis Proposal! Just tell them it's a meeting for those in the Conference." A&P glared to each other. Finally, Ash sighed.

"Let me tell them." Just as Ash prepared to step out for the Opening Ceremonies, Serena knocked on the locker room door which Sawyer answered.

"Hey, Serena," he greeted. "You looking for Ash?"

"Yeah, is he around?" she asked. Hearing his name called, Ash came to see his friend.

"Serena, you wanted to see me?" She nodded before he stepped out of the locker room.

"I'm gonna cook tonight. You want something different to eat when you get back?"

"Sorry, Serena… I'll be eating with the rest of the trainers for a banquet. I'll probably be stuffed by the time I get back." Serena's face read upset.

"I guess, if you're gonna know who's all in the Lumiose Conference starting tomorrow, and the rules going into it. Alright, thanks for the update. I'll let Clemont and Bonnie know. I'll see you back at the Center."

"Right… Take care." Serena left to let her trainer get acquainted with his potential opponents. Ash took a big sigh as Sawyer became suspicious.

"I know this is my first time in a Pokémon Tournament but I've never heard of a trainers' banquet before the Conference begins," he wondered.

"Because there's none," Alain clarified as he met up with the two. "Astrid just wants Ash for herself." Astrid came to Alain's face with anger.

"So what if that's the case?!" she stammered. "I'll learn the dirt from you if it means taking you down!" The door opened to which a man with a headset entered.

"Five minutes, trainers!" he called out. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder before he joined the rest of the competitors. The Lumiose Stadium seemed packed for the tourney.

"And now, ladies, gentlemen and Pokémon!" the announcer began. "Let's introduce the Pokémon Trainers who've won their way to the Lumiose Conference!" The trainers filed out of the halls and onto the elevated platform. All watched, including Ash's friends.

"There he is!" shouted Bonnie. Pikachu heard and looked to the stands. Bonnie and Dedenne cheered heavily, keeping Squishy inside the bag.

"These trainers have earned the minimum of eight badges around the Kalos Region. Now, let's bring in the champion herself… Diantha!" Appearing on a balcony with the spotlight over, Diantha waived to the crowd.

"These Pokémon Trainers have shown incredible skills and virtue through their journeys," Diantha complimented. "I wish for these trainers to give their best and show the power of Kalos to the world!" The cheers shook the stadium and once more when the Conference Torch lit by runners.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the preliminary matches begin tomorrow. Be ready to see exciting battles!" After the Opening Ceremonies, the night began for Lumiose City. Ash stuck with Astrid as they walked to a restaurant. The waiter led the two to a seat to which a waitress brought some Pokémon food to Absol and Pikachu.

"So, you met Alain after Team Rocket tried to take Pikachu for the umpteen millionth time?" she mentioned.

"Pretty much," Ash replied. "That's when I knew his Charizard's strong, and before I knew about his Mega Stone… though I've been exposed to a good amount of Key and Mega Stone action." Astrid blinked to the statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Since our battle in Avignon Town, my Froakie's fully evolved to Greninja and somehow, we have this Mega Evolution of our own." Astrid became more confused.

"I saw you coming in and I didn't find a Key Stone. You can't have a Mega Evolution without one."

"That's what I believed as well, yet somehow…" This made Astrid think.

"Maybe when we get done, you can show this 'Mega Evolution', okay?" Ash nodded before they both ate, Alain watching from a few tables away. They left the restaurant a few hours later. They stood on the street as Ash reached for Greninja's Pokéball. Out of nowhere, mechanical claws came raining down on the Pokémon. Absol tackled Pikachu clear of one but the claw snagged it instead. Absol roared in distress, having the trainers look up to find Team Rocket's balloon above. Astrid gasped in horror. "Absol!"

"Team Rocket!" The trio stood confident in the basket.

"Prepare for trouble, even in this Conference," Jessie started.

"Make it double, you're now one Pokémon less," James mocked.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" mewed Meowth as Wobbufett emerged as well. Astrid grew upset to their brazen action.

"Give Absol back!" she cried.

"Boo hoo!" mocked Jessie. "It's an Absol-ute heartfelt cry… that I give a Muk about!" Ash placed a hand on Astrid's arm.

"I got this," he promised. "Greninja, I choose you!" Ash released his Ninja Frog Pokémon. Both Ash and Greninja started to move in sync. "Let's get Absol back… with full power!" The bonds connected and Greninja began to morph, surrounded with a torrent of water. Astrid watched in awe before the torrent became a giant Water Shuriken. Greninja's head had a red star print and lightning bolts by his eyes.

"Amazing!" she gulped. Team Rocket stuttered at the sight.

"We's forgot about dat twerp and his Greninja!" shrieked Meowth. Ash continued the sync with Greninja.

"Just one attack should do the trick," he studied. "Water Shuriken!" Greninja unleashed a pair of Water Shuriken attacks, one destroying the claw and releasing Absol while the other sliced the balloon in half. Absol landed and returned to Astrid while the basket fell to the ground. Team Rocket reeled from the attack.

"Can't we just once succeed in stealing a Pokémon?" groaned Jessie.

"That's asking a little too much with this twerp," James whined. Ash and Astrid faced Team Rocket and the trio became as white as their uniforms.

"I think it's time to make like Rockets and take off," Ash sneered. Jessie scowled to the pun.

"Must you discredit our glorious name?!" she shouted.

"Gloriously bad at your job. Greninja, Water Shuriken! Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Absol, Dark Pulse!" All three Pokémon launched their attacks, including a giant Water Shuriken. The explosion sent the Rockets to the night sky.

"We're blasting off again!" they cried. They flew and disappeared into the darkness. Greninja morphed back to normal. Astrid laughed in joy and hugged Greninja.

"You're something else, Greninja!" she cheered. "You have a great partner!" Greninja scoffed to the hug but smiled to the compliment. Then she turned to Ash and hugged him as well. "Ash, thank you for saving my Absol!" Cupping his head with her hands, Astrid gave Ash a kiss to the lips. Alain chuckled, knowing what to face should he battle Ash during the Conference.

"There's always something special about that kid," he muttered. "He'd be a great Pokémon Trainer… but we'll see." The next day, the Conference kicked off. Ash joined his friends to watch the Pokémon Battles before his turn.

"So, do you know what you're up against since the banquet last night?" pondered Clemont. Ash scoffed, though it seemed his lie's on the cusp of exposure.

"I've got my strategies ready," he played it off. Squishy turned its head while Dedenne wondered to Ash's game plan.

"Won't you tell us?" an eager Bonnie wondered.

"Bonnie, did you forget what I said back in Santalune City? You'll find out during the battle." Bonnie irked herself forward while Serena laughed.

"That's just like Ash!" she laughed. The next battle seemed set to go.

"And now for the next battle of the first round," the announcer spoke. "It's Derrick versus Astrid!" Ash watched as Astrid came from the tunnel. Finding Ash, she gave him a wink. Ash nodded, ready to watch. Serena gawked to the speechless connection.

"Wait! Did something happen last night?!" Ash glanced to his friend.

"She's anxious to face me," he said. "And Team Rocket ran interference like always." Clemont and Bonnie shrugged shoulders, expecting no less from Ash about the three. However, there's something between Ash and Astrid that's Absol-utely heartwarming. They're not going to tell the others about it, unless Alain decides to speak up.

* * *

END of DARK  
Next up: FLYING

(Just a reminder that both my vacation and One Piece stories are on hold until 2018. Meantime, continue to vote for the next girl as the polls reset after the next one-shot.)


	6. The Skyla's the Limit

_Type: Flying  
Shipping: DynaShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 6: The Skyla's the Limit_

* * *

Ash, Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon friends slept as the sun began to rise for the new day. Axew stirred to the rays of the sun. He toured around Iris to find Pikachu and see him awake. ("Morning, Axew,") Pikachu yawned.

("I got an idea,") Axew barked. ("Let's grab some Berries nearby.") Pikachu liked the idea and both scampered off… but not before noticing two Unfezants, Ash's and a male version sleeping with each other. Pikachu and Axew approached the two Proud Pokémon.

("Ash's Unfezant's that one...") Axew turned to find someone with red hair. The two approached curiously and cautiously. Seeing the redhead started to ring bells in Pikachu's head. ("It's Skyla!") The two Pokémon now realized the male Unfezant belonged to Skyla. Iris heard Pikachu and Axew and woke up.

"Pikachu, Axew, keep it down…" she groaned. She sat up to find Ash's bag extra stuffed. This irked Iris to exit her bag while Cilan began to wake up. "Who's with Ash?" Cilan sat up to find the bag with both Ash and Skyla. Iris freaked.

"What a way to start a morning!" awed Cilan. Still asleep, Skyla crawled over Ash and kissed his face, by his eye. Cilan and Iris gawked louder. "Correction: _That's_ a way to start the morning!" Ash woke to the kiss and turned his eyes to who pressed her lips on him. Finding Skyla, he jumped in surprise.

"What?!" he yelped as he scurried out of his bag. This alerted Skyla to wake.

"Sorry?" she yawned. "Did I wake you?" Ash gawked in disbelief.

"You kinda did," Iris muttered. Cilan recovered and made breakfast. Skyla joined in eating, as well as her Unfezant. The trainers seemed bewildered about the Gym Leader's appearance. "Skyla, what are you doing outside Mistralton City?" Skyla paused to grab something from her bag. She pulled out a large red flower.

"I heard there was a garden of these special flowers which contain a pollen to lure female Pidoves and their evolutionary lines. See, after I battled Ash's Tranquil which evolved to Unfezant, I'm searching for this garden to have my own female Unfezant for my Gym." Cilan pondered about the intention of getting another Unfezant.

"I don't mean to question, Skyla," he started. "But isn't one Unfezant enough? Sure, you got yourself a strong Unfezant already..." Skyla balked to Cilan's suspicions. To Ash, it's involving a Pokémon.

"If Skyla wants another Unfezant, why deny her?" he argued. "Let's go find this garden!" Cilan and Iris expected Ash to act when it came to Pokémon.

"I should've expected the little kid to side with Skyla like that," she scoffed.

"True, but this is Ash we're talking about," Cilan pointed out. Skyla awed Ash's commitment to helping her.

"Thank you, Ash!" she praised. Ash nodded before Skyla presented the flower to the two Unfezants. Skyla's Unfezant smelled the flower. He didn't react. However, when presented with the same flower, Ash's Unfezant cawed wildly. "Unfezant, can you find these flowers?" Ash's Unfezant cawed more to confirm. She flew up to locate a direction. After a minute, the Proud Pokémon picked up a scent and cawed to the direction.

"It's nearby?" guessed Ash. Unfezant led through the air and Ash understood the reason. "Unfezant seems to have found the garden. Let's follow!" Ash led the others onto the trail of the garden. As they followed closely, Iris pondered on her arrival.

"So, Skyla…" she spoke up. "How did you find us?"

"I was out on that search when we saw you all asleep," Skyla started. "I did bring my own bag when I saw Ash shivering. I don't know if he's cold or going through a nightmare but I put a blanket on us and snoozed alongside him." Iris groaned to the guess from Skyla.

"That's his behind on not bundling up. What a kid!" Skyla then wondered about the other possibility.

"What about a nightmare? Like you losing one of your Pokémon?" Iris gawked as Axew appeared from her hair.

"That… may be more reasonable." They soon stumbled upon a pit which looked deep as it was enormously large. Inside was a field of flowers like the one Skyla had for Unfezant.

"Is that it?" asked Ash. Skyla looked over to the field and seeing the flowers herself.

"It may be," she studied. Looking up, the group found a Tranquil flapping to the Unfezants in the field. Descending, the Tranquil reached the field and smelled a few flowers.

"Seems like that Tranquil is searching for a proper flower to pluck," the Pokémon Connoisseur observed. Sure enough, Tranquil picked a large flower before flying off.

"That's… interesting," Iris shrugged. "Why would it come to this field for a flower?" Cilan looked on befuddled to the action.

"That I'm not certain." Skyla and Ash nodded to each other before going into the flower field. The Unfezants watched while Skyla plucked a flower from the field and took a whiff. The scent caught the Gym Leader by surprise.

"The fragrance!" she gasped. "I think I'm starting to understand the reason!" Ash looked to Skyla curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Grandpa told me about it years ago but I didn't think anything of it until now! There's a special pheromone that Tranquil and Unfezant apply to themselves to attract others of the opposite gender. Those who've specialize with Flying-Type Pokémon will pick up airborne scents like this." Ash pondered to the scent as Pikachu took time to smell the flowers literally. Cilan surveyed Skyla's information and came up with a conclusion.

"I get it," he spoke up. "It's like perfume that women wear to attract men, or vice-versa with cologne."

"Exactly! Though, I wonder if it does the same for people. I may be willing to try." To Iris, the stunt wouldn't work.

"It's a waste of time, especially to a little kid like Ash." The mentioned trainer gave Iris a smug look as she ate an Oran Berry. "Besides, this thought about Attract doesn't sit well for my stomach." Clian snickered to the Dragon-Type Trainer's irony.

"Then why must you eat if that's the case?" he pointed out.

"Easy! Attractions with Pokémon leave me hungry!" Ash and Skyla itch their heads to figuring out what Iris meant.

"And why is she traveling with you?" questioned Skyla. Iris heard the Gym Leader and snapped.

"None of your business!" Ash sighed to her behavior.

"Even Misty, May and Dawn had reasons to be with me," he recalled. Skyla laughed to Ash's point.

"You certainly know how to pick them," she joked. She took a few flowers before something entered the scene and started a powerful vacuum. The Tranquil couldn't escape the vacuum and some of the smaller Pokémon, a lot of Bug-Types, got sucked in. Looking up, they saw the balloon.

"It's Team Rocket!"

"Hey, those are not for you!" Team Rocket scoffed to Skyla's rebuff.

"'Those are not for you,' so twerpish indeed!" mocked Jessie.

"The answer to come as we feel the need!" added James.

"Bringing the blinding, white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"And carving our names into the rock of eternity!" joined Meowth.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" she named herself.

"And with thunderous emotion, its James!" he named himself.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" he mewed.

"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" Those on the ground growled to the sight.

"You release those Pokémon now!" argued Ash.

"Is that what you've got, twerp?" taunted Jessie. "A weak demand?"

"We can give you a hand!" teased James.

"And foot you the bill!" hissed Meowth. Not ready to take this lying down, Skyla seemed ready to battle.

"You're about to get blown away!" she snapped as she threw her ball. "Swoobat, take flight!" The ball opened and Swoobat emerged. Ash had a Pokémon of his own to bring out.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" he called out. Oshawott emerged to battle against Team Rocket. "Oshawott, get on Swoobat!" Oshawott listened and leaped onto the Courting Pokémon. A battle was afoot.

"Woobat, toot sweet!" summoned Jessie as she summoned Swoobat's pre-evolved form.

"Yamask, let's go!" ordered James as he summoned his Spirit Pokémon. Swoobat and Oshawott met up with the two opponents. To Meowth, this was according to plan.

"Now to activate dis!" he snarled as he brought out a bazooka. Oshawott gawked before Meowth pulled the trigger. It shot out a net and Oshawott and Swoobat didn't see a way out. Ash's Unfezant zoomed to her fellow Pokémon's aid and became ensnared.

"Unfezant!" cried Ash. Skyla decided to help out.

"Unfezant, use Air Slash!" she ordered. Unfezant flapped blades from air and tore the net off just as Meowth tried to retract it. Seeing who freed her, Ash's Unfezant cawed in delight to Skyla's.

"Thanks!"

"We're not done! Swoobat, get to the bag!" Swoobat flew to the container holding the Pokémon.

"Now, Oshawott! Razor Shell!" Oshawott removed his scalchop and slashed the container to pieces. The Pokémon inside escaped.

"Oh no!" cried both Jessie and James. They had to act now.

"Woobat, use Air Slash!" she commanded.

"Yamask, Night Shade!" James ordered. Woobat and Yamask raced to get ready to attack when Ash and Skyla bobbed nods to each other.

"Unfezant, Aerial Ace!" they shouted. Both Unfezants raced in when Woobat and Yamask fired their attacks. Both Night Shade and Air Slash missed and both Aerial Aces hit home. Woobat and Yamask flew back to the basket and knocking down Meowth and the humans in the basket. Ash decided to make one more move.

"Oshawott, Aqua Razor Shell!" he snapped. Oshawott held his scalchop firm as he charged for Aqua Jet. It sped at the burner before spinning like a blue dart. It passed the balloon before the basket's line tore away. Now those in the basket fell and they screamed in fear of death. Iris didn't want to be left out.

"Let's finish the deal!" she smirked. "Axew, Dragon Rage!" Axew emerged from her hair and fired a massive Dragon Rage attack. It hit and destroyed the basket but Jessie and James returned their Pokémon before leaving on jet-packs.

"Must they ruin an easy plan?" scowled Jessie.

"Well, when they beat us to the location, it makes it harder to plan ahead," James mulled.

"It's hard to get ahead when we're always behind," Meowth grumbled. Watching Team Rocket escape, Ash wished they could've done more.

"They got away again," he murmured.

"But they'll be back. Mark our words," Cilan believed. Skyla turned to see the two Unfezants landing with Ash's nuzzling to Skyla's.

"Look at that!" she awed. Ash turned to find his Proud Pokémon looking to have taken a liking to hers.

"That's adorable!" cheered Iris. Ash approached the two Unfezants which both accepted a pet from the Pallet Town Trainer.

"I guess this is what it's like to love another?" he pondered. The Unfezants cawed happily.

"It's nice to see two Pokémon finding a spot in each one's hearts," Cilan smiled. Skyla came to Ash and palmed his shoulders.

"It's funny to say this, especially to you," she teased. "Bird Pokémon of a feather flock together." Ash giggled before Skyla hugged him. Iris feared about what she's about to see.

"Get away from him!" she scowled. Ignoring Iris, Skyla snagged Ash's head and delivered lip service to him, much to the chagrin of the girl from the Village of Dragons. Skyla did more: guiding Ash into the field to be covered by the pheromone scent and each other. She did pop her head up with a request.

"Cilan, mind getting Ash's bag? We may be down here for the night!" Cilan wasn't sure how to respond. Iris threw her hands up in anger, surrendering to the scene.

"Little kids!" It was a little Unfezant for Iris to see Ash get love. To Ash, love has reached the Skyla.

* * *

END of FLYING  
Next up: WATER

(Poll will be refreshed. Keep the votes coming.)


	7. The Starmie of the Show

Type: Water  
Shipping: CornyShipping

* * *

 _One-Shot 7: The Starmie of the Show_

* * *

Cerulean City has a problem and Ash and Pikachu came to the Gym to discover it. Entering the Gym, Ash and Pikachu met the Waterflower sisters in a bit of a pickle, and one of them spotted the trainer. "Ash, you came!" greeted Lily.

"What's up?" he asked. "The three of you seem to have a problem on hand."

"We do!" spoke Violet. "We have a show tomorrow but our star…" Looking over to a room, Ash and Pikachu realized something's wrong with the only sister who wasn't present. Ash opened the door to find Misty, bedridden.

"Misty?" Hearing his voice, Misty turned to find Ash and Pikachu entering with Pikachu hopping onto bed to see Togepi.

"Hey, Ash," she weakly welcomed. "Sorry I look like this." Ash could only wonder what happened to her.

"What's wrong? You sick?"

"Yeah, I've got the flu. Kind of a bad time to have this." She coughed a few times.

"Tell me about it. Hopefully, Togepi doesn't catch it as well. Come here!" Being around Ash and Pikachu for a long time, Togepi came to Ash, wanting to be picked up.

"Tracey's getting me some medicine but who knows when he'll be back." Daisy provided the reason for the dilemma.

"Like, she's our star for our show!" she explained. "We're about less than a week before we perform for the audience and she can't act! We can't cancel after all we're doing to set it up." Ash blinked to the event.

"The show?" Daisy escorted Ash and the Pokémon to another room which she gave the Pallet Town Trainer a poster. "I see… It's the one Brock and I saved when Team Rocket tried to sabotage it. Kinda shorthanded with just the four of you, isn't it?"

"It's even more shorthanded now with Misty unable to practice for it," Lily claimed. "People have come by regularly to see us, the Water Pokémon, and even Gym Battles and some have even used this to swim."

"But then we got, like, bombarded with so many requests to do the 'Mermaid' show again!" added Daisy. "We seemed ready to go for the date when that flu bug got to Misty." Ash heard the scenario and wondered about the status.

"No one's come up to volunteer to play Misty's role, then?" he questioned.

"It's not quite that," Violet corrected. "Sure, Misty's the main attraction since she came back home but the three of us pulling all those roles is impossible." Even Pikachu felt horrible about Misty's downfall. That's when Daisy reached Ash and clasped hands.

"Like, you're the only one who can help make it work!" she began. "You have to! You have as much of a connection to Pokémon as our baby sis! I beg of you, Ash! Be the prince for us!" Ash gulped to the proposal until he remembered the first time he came to the Gym.

"Hold on… Why would I do it when you said that I'm not what you call 'boyfriend' material?" The Waterflower sisters gasped and Daisy recalled the line.

" _Well, he's totally not someone I'd choose for a boyfriend, but you're no prize yourself."_ Daisy's words came back in a bad way. "That was, like, before we watched you in the Indigo Tournament and the Silver Conference! You were amazing!" Ash wasn't sure to have that fly. "I have only you to turn to! I don't wanna turn away people and Pokémon who want to see this because we don't have enough actors!" Cornered, Ash felt that turning away their request would hurt them and the gym. Daisy had more. "If you do this for us, maybe we can have a night out on the town!" Ash gulped before he came out with a confession.

"I was about to say that I will before you asked about the night out." Daisy gawked to the response.

"Oh…" Regardless, Violet and Lily wrapped arms around Ash in a hug, grateful for his help.

"Thank you, Ash!" they praised. Recovering, Daisy joined in the group hug, the sisters crushing the trainer. Ash and the sisters reached the stage of their watery show and stood on the island above the pool. The Water Pokémon greeted Ash with open fins.

"I'll be working with you guys for the week while Misty gets better," he explained. The Water Pokémon didn't seem to mind at the news. Corsola and Horsea became worried, especially with their trainer being ill. Coming from behind was Violet in a pirate outfit.

"Ready to train, trainer?" she teased while throwing Ash a rapier. The sword had a tip guard on it.

"Swords? That's new."

"Don't worry. These swords aren't sharp. We're going to try a little swordplay and back-diving." Ash figured it's part of the show.

"I see. So, I get 'stabbed' and fall into the pool?"

"Right, but we do it opposite of the audience to view the rapier's through your body, otherwise it looks bad for us." Taking a rapier, Ash set himself against Violet. "Follow my lead." She swung her sword and Ash retaliated with an upward swing, deflecting the attack while the metal clanged. Violet and Ash continued trading strikes when the Cerulean girl slipped the sword under Ash's arm. "That marks the end and you're 'dead.'" Ash watched the rapier pulled back. "Okay, once I remove the sword, you'll fall back into the pool." Ash glanced back to the water.

"Let's try that once. Let's get the 'stab' on me before I fall." Violet reapplied the rapier to Ash's underarm before she pulled it out, cuing Ash to fall into the pool backwards. He slowly dove deep into the pool before Misty's Pokémon helped push him back to the surface. Ash took a deep breath as Daisy helped pull him from the drink.

"Up you come!" she called. Ash shook the water before noticing Daisy in a sleeveless white dress with daises among the hem and white dress stilettos. He gawked at her new appearance. "You like? It's something I wanted to wear for my potential date. Anyway, you seem ready to do this show."

"Almost. We still have a few scenes to act on and…" Looking at the Pokémon, he saw two pink heart-shaped fish, one wearing a miniature tiara. "Who are they?" Daisy eyed the two.

"Those? They're Misty's and my Luvdisc. Misty's friend from the gorgeous Orange Islands helped out. Mine's the one with the tiara, Luverin. Hers is Caserin." Pikachu greeted the two Luvdisc.

"It's nice to meet you two." The Luvdisc also greeted the trainer. Daisy wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders.

"You know, one of the things we need to work on is a little romance." Ash blinked and turned to the eldest sister.

"Romance?"

"Like, you know… this..." She spun her head around and kissed Ash on the cheek, making him blush. Violet snickered to the reaction. Lily came by with a pair of brown slacks and a loose white shirt.

"Let's get these fitted!" she announced. Ash was taken back to a dressing room. Fitted, Lily awed Ash's look. "Wow, you definitely look like that one prince in an old film!"

"You think so?" Pikachu and Togepi liked the new look with Ash.

"Once we get it tailored, which should take hours," Violet suggested. "It'll be ready for the show." Ash felt confident on how the show will go. Ash and the sisters continued rehearsing throughout the days leading up to the show. The crowd showed up, including Professor Oak, Delia and Tracey.

"Misty's gonna be joining us with Togepi," Tracey informed, returning from seeing the redhead.

"She's over her illness, it seems," Oak concluded. "But why join us? Isn't she part of the show?"

"Well, her illness kept her from rehearsing so the other three had to do rotations and they have someone playing the prince this time around." This interested Delia.

"Oh?" she wondered. "Who do they have?" Oak handed Delia the pamphlet who read the names, but didn't see the actor for the prince. "They're holding the identity?"

"I believe whoever it is will be temporary until Misty's back to full health," Oak studied. Speaking of, Misty arrived to meet with the three.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted. Togepi chirped to welcome those visiting the Gym.

"I'm glad to see you back on your feet, Misty," Delia smiled. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Don't worry about that, Mrs. Ketchum. After today's show, I'll be back to help the gym."

"…And any future underwater shows," Tracey added. Delia still wondered about the prince.

"Misty, the pamphlet blacked out the actor for the prince," she pointed out. "Any reason?"

"About that… Violet said that the prince is a single showing because the rest of us work at the gym. After today, the actor will move on." Tracey wasn't buying into the speculation.

"It seems off, considering Ash helped out with preparation after getting that notice about you getting sick," he suspected. Suddenly, the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a woman's voice started over the speakers. "Now for your viewing pleasure, the Cerulean Gym's Water Pokémon!" All watched at many of the Pokémon came out, including Dewgong, Caserin and Luverin. Caserin spotted Misty and splashed out of the water before playfully spraying his trainer with Water Gun.

"Caserin!" she giggled. Caserin dove back in and joined Luverin to swim. Backstage, Ash took deep breaths, preparing for the show in his outfit. Pikachu seemed ready to take the stage as well.

"Just concentrate on the show, not the audience," he muttered to himself. On the main stage, everyone saw the Water Pokémon gather around a large shell. The audience also stared to the shell before it opened. Daisy appeared and began to wake to the sight of her fellow Pokémon with Luverin helping her onto her fins. She wore a strapless shell bikini and turquoise fins. Daisy began to swim around with the creatures while the audience watched in delight.

"The mermaid princess has graced us with her appearance," the announcer explained. Daisy surfaced and waived a hand out to the crowd. As she dove back down, a spotlight shone on Pikachu, stunning the crowd.

"What's Pikachu doing there?" questioned Oak.

"If Pikachu's there…" Delia started. The spotlight turned to Ash in his outfit, bringing more surprises to the crowd, and even his own mother.

"Ash?!" the four shouted in shock. Ash knelt to the edge of the island, Pikachu steadfastly by his side.

"The prince gazes out to the ocean when he spots the beautiful mermaid," the announcer told the crowd as Daisy surfaced. Both faced each other with "awe" as they played out. Daisy and the two Luvdiscs swam to Ash. "The mermaid has come for the prince." Daisy loaned a hand out to Ash. "She wants the prince to join her for a swim and to know the young man who's graced his presence." Ash nodded before the two dove. Caserin and Luverin swam around the two and Misty showed displeasure.

"Daisy..." she snarled. After they swam for sometime, holding hands to boot, both resurfaced to breathe and allow Ash to dry up. They separated before the spotlights turned off.

"The mermaid and the prince want to meet each other again… but pirates lurk to ruin the balance of nature." Lily and Violet appeared, dressed as pirates. They held a fishing net and dove into the pool. The Water Pokémon gasped and scrambled to clear but not fast enough as the net ensnared them. Daisy "heard" the Pokémon and swam to intercept but her sisters surfaced. "The mermaid couldn't save the Pokémon from this dastardly pirates." That's when metal sounded. Ash stood in the pirates' way. Delia whipped out her camera.

"Great pictures!" she cheered as she snapped several shots. Ash had his sword halfway out to show the pirates to surrender as he, Pikachu and Totodile arrived. He finished unsheathing his sword and waived it to the sisters. Pikachu and Totdile raced in which the Big Jaw Pokémon used Slash to cut the net with. The Pokémon free, they swam back as the two Luvdiscs swam with Daisy. Lily had her sword out but Pikachu nailed her with Quick Attack. The force propelled her into the pool.

"The prince's Pokémon are helping him and the mermaid from the pirates." Violet brought out her rapier. Pikachu stood up but Ash intercepted his partner by crossing his rapier in front. Pikachu looked up before nodding. "The prince challenges the pirate." Violet and Ash clashed swords as Lily swam to backstage. Violet and Ash kept within rhythm of each other.

"This is intense," Oak studied. Togepi cheered to the action. During one clash, Violet and Ash had a chance to make sure they're on script.

"Ready for your dive?" she asked.

"Let's make it look good," he grinned. They exchanged more sword play before Violet swung her sword upward, catching his shirt and tearing it. Ash kept grinning before he saw another thrust. It missed his rapier and reached the underarm, catching more cloth. Standing at the edge of the dry land, Ash acted as if he'd been stabbed.

"Nice one. Ready?" Ash winked before Violet removed the rapier. Ash fell back to the drink where he sunk. The audience gasped in horror, thinking the pirate killed the prince. Daisy and the Luvdisc swam to catch Ash as did the other Water Pokémon. They reached the surface after Violet left the stage and Ash laid on his back, apparently dead.

"The evil pirate left the prince," the announcer explained as Daisy dove onto his chest. "His death has brought sadness to her. The mermaid had only one last wish before casting him to the ocean to be buried at sea." Pikachu came to the scene as Daisy gave Ash a kiss to the lips. She held it for a solid ten seconds. She removed her lips, knowing her next part until Ash's arm twitched. Delia watched as her son "came back to life" in front of her. Daisy watched in shock as Ash opened his eyes. Daisy became elated to Ash's resurrection. Both embraced each other while Delia cried.

"What a scene!" she teared.

"The prince has returned to life. He's greeted by the Pokémon he helped save, as well as the mermaid who she loved." Daisy again dragged Ash underwater where they swam and the Luvdiscs circled around the two before stopping. "With the pirates defeated, the mermaid and the prince fell in love among each other." They kissed lips, her tongue twisting around Ash's. "The mermaid became his princess and they lived happily ever after!" The spotlight shut off on the two and the crowd erupted in cheers. Ash and Daisy resurfaced and joined the sisters. The spotlights shown on the Pokémon first, showing those who've played a part. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Pokémon who've helped the show!" The crowd cheered as Delia took more photos.

"That was an awesome show!" cheered Tracey. Now the spotlights tagged the sisters.

"Playing the crew pirate, Lily Waterflower!" The crowd cheered for her performance. "Playing the pirate captain, Violet Waterflower!" More cheers from the crowd. "Playing the mermaid, Daisy Waterflower!" The men cheered heavily to seeing her with a rather revealing swimming bottom. "And last but certainly not least, the prince: Ash Ketchum!" Now the girls and even his mother cheered wildly to the revelation. Daisy leaned down and gave Ash another lip-to-lip kiss, exciting the crowd but angering Misty. Backstage, Daisy hugged Ash and her sisters as Misty came in a little hot under her collar. Tracey followed with her Togepi in his arms.

"What gives you the right to kiss Ash!?" she stormed. Daisy scoffed to Misty's claim.

"Now, Misty…" she tried to ease. "Ash has been quite helpful that putting him in as a replacement was necessary. Of course, the more he helped with the show, the more I was wrong." Misty wasn't buying her explanation.

"What do you mean you were wrong?!"

"Well, half-wrong. I remembered when you returned from your short journey to become the greatest Water Pokémon Master with him: He's _definitely_ a boyfriend I wouldn't mind having around. You're still no prize for someone." Misty gawked to the reply. She passed Tracey while screaming without finding a return against her eldest sister. Tracey came to Ash and the remaining sisters.

"That was an awesome show, everyone," he praised. Togepi cheered to the show as well. "Even your mom and Professor Oak were impressed." Ash became red in embarrassment.

"Mom saw me?" he gulped. Lily and Violet placed hands on his shoulder and head.

"Relax, Ash," Violet assured.

"If she enjoyed the show, what's there to be embarrassed about?" questioned Lily. Pikachu agreed to the outcome. Daisy came to Ash's side and faced him.

"Maybe when you come back after your latest journey, we can have a lunch date!" she offered. "What do you say… dear?" Ash giggled to the offer.

"Okay!" he replied. Sealing the deal, Daisy gave one more lip service to her new beau, tongues twisting some more. Tracey and the Pokémon laughed while Ash started to bloom within the hearts of the Waterflower sisters. Him pushing up daisies may not be so bad for him now.

* * *

END of WATER  
Next up: FIRE

(That'll do for the Waterflower sisters: Lily [Volume 2], Violet [Volume 5] and now Daisy. Anyway, keep the votes coming for the next girl.)


	8. Fire on Ice

Type: Fire  
Shipping: FireShipping

* * *

 _One-Shot 8: Fire on Ice_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu journeyed through the snow-covered road, the trainer holding a pamphlet. "I'm surprised Macy would invite us to her Christmas party," he muttered. Pikachu squeaked in curiosity as to why. On the pamphlet, it read:

"MACY'S CHRISTMAS PARTY, DECEMBER 20th AT POKÉMON CENTER IN NEW BARK TOWN."

As Ash and Pikachu continued to the Pokémon Center, they wondered who else would show up. They passed the Center's doors where Nurse Joy saw the two enter. "Welcome back, Ash!" she greeted. "Do you want your Pokémon checked out?"

"Alright!" Ash allowed Pikachu to leap onto Joy's shoulder from his.

"By the way, are you here for Macy's party?"

"Of course… Why wouldn't I be?" Hearing from another room, Macy and Vulpix exited to see Ash and dashed to him.

"My hero!" she cheered before tackling him down to the upholstery. Ash recovered enough to see the girl she battled in the Silver Conference.

"Hey, Macy!" She wrapped her arms and legs around Ash in a hug that an Octillery could perform. "It hasn't been that long since the Silver Conference."

"No, but I haven't had a chance to be with you since our battle!" Her head now joined in coiling Ash. After a minute, she got her head back to face him. "By the way, I'm glad you came so early. See, I need help setting up the party." Vulpix barked to the claim. Ash petted the Fox Pokémon.

"Okay, let me come and see." Macy allowed Ash to his feet and brought him to a large ballroom where they saw other Pokémon like Quilava and Electabuzz. The room was filled with balloons, streamers and lights. Tables with tablecloth draped, wires to sound speakers… "One heck of a party you got going. Expecting a lot of people and Pokémon to show up?"

"Of course… I did send out a handful of invites."

"Well, if you insist… Let's help out everyone!" Out of their Pokéballs, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Noctowl, Heracross and Totodile emerged. "Ready to get this Christmas party setup?" The Pokémon cheered, ready to help with the decorations. They filled more balloons, set chairs and Heracross used his horn to hang a mistletoe. Within half an hour, the ballroom looked ready to host the party. The Pokémon cheered together.

"Everything's set! The DJ emceeing the party will be sure about this place!" Macy seemed ready for the next item on her mental list. "Let's get some shopping done. We'll need plenty of food for the party." Ash turned to the Pokémon for instructions.

"Everyone behave while we're gone, okay?" The Pokémon voiced to let Ash and Macy get what they need. They headed out and toward the Pokémart.

"So, what happened with your coach?" Ash began to recall the first meeting with Macy after he rescued Pikachu and Vulpix from Team Rocket.

"You mean Misty? She and Togepi returned to the Cerulean Gym. Brock's back home as well."

"Really…? So there's nothing between you two?" Before Ash could answer, Macy stepped on a patch of ice hidden in the snow. She slipped and started to fall but Ash caught her before she injured herself.

"Gotcha!" Macy looked up to the one who caught her, eyes glistening to his face.

"I knew you'd protect me! So quick… so alert…" As if she learned from Brock, Macy clasped Ash's hands. "Thank you! I know you'd be there for me if anything happens! Oh, I so wish to have you under the mistletoe!" Ash shuttered in thought.

"Macy, let's get to the mart before we think that far ahead. Can you walk?" He helped Macy back on her feet before resuming their trek. At the Pokémart, they purchased different foods and drinks. Ash carried the merchandise while Macy led him back to the Center. When they reached the ballroom, the Pokémon continued to further decorate the room. Ash and Macy awed the added decorations. "I thought we did all we could, but wow!"

"I'm impressed as well!" The Pokémon thanked the compliments.

"Let's feed the Pokémon before everyone shows up."

"Good idea!" As Ash and Macy fed the Pokémon, people began to show up for the party. Jackson, Harrison and several other trainers arrived to see the ballroom and its setup. Two more visitors came by. One was a charcoal-haired teen boy in a red long-sleeve shirt and yellow cap and shorts. The other was a sky blue-haired girl wearing a white jacket over a pink shirt and gray biker shorts.

"So, this is where the party is?" the blue-haired wondered.

"Talk about pulling the stops," the charcoal-haired observed. Behind the two was the Pokémon Professor of Johto.

"Jimmy?" noted Elm. "Marina? You got invited as well?" The two spun to find Elm waiving his hand.

"Professor Elm?!" they gawked.

"I'm glad to see you two again. What happened since saving Raikou from Team Rocket?" Marina grunted, baring a face of displeasure.

"I've been… on a hard time in relationships," she expressed. "Vincent's mouth just wore me down and he wouldn't stop talking about Raikou. Needless to say that our relationship's done and over with." Jimmy itched his face, nervous to Marina's attitude. Pikachu came over to meet Elm who recognized the Pokémon.

"Ah, if it isn't Ash's Pikachu. I take it your trainer's in here somewhere?" Pikachu pointed to Ash talking with Harrison by his Blaziken. Jackson came behind Ash and discussed something from far. Marina gawked to seeing Jackson and grew furious.

"Vincent…" She stomped over to the group, knowing one of them not being who he was. Harrison saw Marina and her angry face.

"Woman's scorn approaching…" he warned. Vincent's sight caused him to be fearful. Ash believed Vincent knew her.

"Jackson?" he called. "What's up?" Marina growled to the name Ash mentioned.

"What?!" she snapped. "Jackson?! Mind telling me your real name, Vincent?!" Ash and Harrison blinked to the new name to the Silver Conference Trainer.

"It's Vincent?!"

"Marina, I can explain!" stuttered Vincent. Ash grew suspicious to the identity.

"You'd better! It's no wonder I called off our relationship, since you can't maintain your honesty and your mouth!" Vincent winced to Marina's anger. Ash inched to the trainer who beat him in the Quarterfinal match.

"Harrison, isn't there a rule involving lying about your name?" he whispered.

"There is," Harrison confirmed. "False identity can result in losing your Pokémon License permanently." Macy came over to see the ordeal as Ash faced Vincent.

"So what's your name? Is it Vincent? Or Jackson?" Vincent shook horribly to the investigation.

"Come on, Ash!" he yelped. "I wouldn't try lying to my friends?" No one bought his feeble attempt to divert attention.

"He lied about his name?" wondered Macy. "That jerk!" Marina did a Misty, grabbing Vincent's earlobe and dragging him away while Jimmy approached.

"You and Professor Elm have a discussion to address!" she scowled. Vincent winched with each yank.

"Marina, don't!" he cried. "My ear! That hurts!"

"Vincent, you're never someone who keeps anything straight," Jimmy sighed. "Not even your confidence." Ash turned to Jimmy, still upset about the lie.

"I take it you know Jack- or Vincent?" he questioned.

"Not as much as I did before." When he saw the two trainers, Jimmy gasped. "Hold on! You're Ash! You had that epic battle with Gary in the Victory Tournament!" Ash laughed nervously at the discovery.

"You saw that…"

"How could I not, especially Charizard versus Blastoise in the last battle! I'd like to challenge you at some point in the future!" Ash's nervousness vanished to the offer for a battle.

"Hey, anytime you want one, I'll be sure to give it to you!" Both exchanged fist bumps, a sign of newfound friendship and rivalry. "Harrison, if by all means… you as well."

"Of course," Harrison agreed. "Blaziken and I can give you one you won't forget." More fist bumping occurred. Disposed of the double-named trainer, Marina returned with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"So sorry about all that," she apologized. "I knew Vincent can be a bit overzealous but even that's crossing the line." Pikachu leaped from Marina's shoulder to Ash's. "Anyway, you're Ash from what Professor Elm told me." This interested Ash.

"Professor Elm's here?" he asked. Marina pointed to see Elm talking to Joy. Ash nodded, seeing that Elm's enjoying the party. The Pokémon and trainers danced to the music provided by the DJ and ate the food made within the kitchen. Those that came to New Bark Town's party enjoyed the scene. Ash and Pikachu spotted Macy petting her Quilava and Vulpix. "That was a great party you threw." Macy heard Ash and turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks!" she replied. "But saying thanks isn't enough and I've been wanting to do this after you rescued Vulpix." She came to and kissed his lips. The simple kiss brought a smile to Ash's face.

"Macy…" Marina witnessed the kiss and snickered.

"Macy, is this what I think it is?" she teased. "A Christmas kiss? You may be giving me an idea with Jimmy." Macy laughed to the idea.

"Like I said, it's a long time coming for Ash." Pikachu's trainer turned to Marina with a guess.

"So you're over Jacks- Vince- whoever he is?" he assumed.

"It doesn't matter what his name is or was," Marina scoffed. "He's been given the new title as 'Loser' from now on." Jimmy came over to find the three as he and the three stages of Cyndaquil followed.

"Professor Elm said that he'll make sure to do a full investigation on Vincent and check is complete identity," he announced. "Whether or not he still can be a Pokémon trainer or keep his Pokémon is up in the air but I doubt at least one of them will stay with him." Ash and Pikachu sighed, knowing that Vincent's paying for his different naming. Marina stepped in front of Jimmy with a deep breath.

"Jimmy, I could just move on but I need to do it with you by my side. If you allow, we can start dating after the New Year." Jimmy awed the offer from his friend as Ash and Macy watch on.

"Marina, of course." Both embraced each other in a hug. Marina turned Jimmy around and escorted him to Ash's side. This befuddled Jimmy. "Um, what was that for?" Marina looked up. Jimmy followed the peering to find the mistletoe hung up by Ash's Heracross. "Oh… that's what it was for…" Marina's lips found Jimmy's and it seemed she didn't want to let them go. Ash realized the position he was in.

"So if I'm also under the mistletoe…" he studied. Macy grinned before tackling him to the ground and attacking his face with kisses to his face.

"Face it, Ash," she giggled. "You're the fire to light my love life." She continued to smother Ash on the lips while her entire body kept him pinned beneath the decoration above. Jimmy, Marina and the Pokémon watched while Ash's face collected slobber which ended with one long lasting smooch, her tongue pressing the insides of his cheeks. Under the mistletoe, Ash and Macy have ignited the flames of romance which may burn for a long time… Not even Misty can do anything about it, should she be present.

* * *

END of FIRE  
Next up: ROCK

(Okay, keep voting and when I finish the next one-shot, I'll refresh the poll one more time for the year.)


	9. Oliviated

Type: Rock  
Shipping: KahunRockShipping

* * *

 _One-shot 9: Oliviated_

* * *

Professor Kukui's house hosted Ash's class and their Pokémon for a sleepover. Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles have made the household into a zoo. Sophocles turned the TV on to a PokéBase game but was soon fighting Lana who wanted to see a documentary and Mallow who wanted to see a cooking show. Burnet and Kukui watched the kids as they adjusted to being cramped in a small house that the Luvdisc hid from view. Lillie played around with Snowy and Pikachu. Ash watched the scenes playing out. "You know, seeing all these kids and their Pokémon…" started Burnet. "It kinda makes me wanna have children of our own. Don't you think so?" Kukui shuttered to the thought of being a father.

"Come on…" he shyly laughed. "You might, but…" Marowak and Charjabug came to Ash with some concern while he felt left out. Lycanroc barked a little to get Ash's attention. Rotom flew to the struggle of the remote, sporting his wig.

"Stand back!" it sounded. "It's time for Alolan Detective Laki!" He took the remote and clicked to the Detective show.

"You watch that show all the time!" argued Mallow.

"Not all of us have TVs like you and the professor do!" added Sophocles.

"Besides, there's more than Detective Laki to watch, Rotom!" finished Lana. "Let us watch something for a change!" Rotom wasn't happy about being denied access to view his favorite show.

"Are you out of your circuits?!" it protested.

"You're the one _with_ circuits!" argued Mallow. The two have feud since dealing with a Morelull draining everyone of their energy. To Ash, watching these classmates started giving him a headache. Kiawe saw Ash in the little pain he had.

"Ash, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit much…" he groaned. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." He stepped out while a worried Pikachu and Lycanroc watched on. They followed Ash out the door as he looked overwhelmed. He started to walk for sometime when hooves of a Tauros shook the ground.

"Alola, Ash!" sounded a familiar woman. Looking up, the three viewed the kahuna of Akkala Island. They came to her side.

"Olivia? What are you doing on Melemele Island?"

"Isn't it obvious by- Whoa!" She fell off Tauros while dismounting the Ride Pokémon, but Ash caught her fall. The thud didn't have as much impact but when they relaxed, Ash and Olivia's faces were attached at the lips in a kiss. Olivia pushed herself from Ash's tackled body. "I'm so sorry! That was an accident! I-I didn't mean to-" From above came another surprise. Akkala's island guardian, Tapu Lele, arrived to aid the kahuna and Ash. "Tapu Lele..." Once Olivia got on her feet, Tapu Lele helped Ash.

"Thanks, Tapu Lele." Pikachu and Lycanroc also thanked the Land Spirit Pokémon. Tapu Lele acknowledged the praise. "You didn't come by to see Tapu Koko, right?" Tapu Lele pointed to Lycanroc, which the Dusk Form looked shocked.

"Tapu Lele wanted to check in on your Lycanroc after she watched it evolve with my Midday Form and someone's Midnight Form. She knew Midnight Form was trained." Ash wondered about who would have a Midnight Form Lycanroc.

"I wonder if Gladion knows about this?" Olivia's thoughts wavered to this guess.

"Lycanroc do take care of each other, as well as Rockruff..." Out of nowhere, Nebby used Teleport onto the scene, chiming delightfully. It surprised everyone, including Tapu Lele.

"Nebby!" Olivia gawked to this Pokémon.

"Who in Alola is this? I don't think I've seen it before." Nebby floated to Olivia to greet.

"That's Nebby. Not even Rotom knows what kind of Pokémon it is. Lillie gave Nebby its name based on some Nebula."

"I see… No offense, Ash… but you tend to find some weird Pokémon." Ash wasn't too worried, at least compared to the sleepover.

"I don't necessarily see it as weird. Some Pokémon are like that. Who am I to judge?"

"I suppose so… Anyway, how about we head over to Hau'oli City. I also wanted to try the Malasada shoppe there." Ash thought about the offer. Pikachu and Lycanroc nudged Ash to go with Olivia.

"Really, guys?" Tapu Lele joined by hugging Ash from behind. "Okay, Tapu Lele…" Olivia boarded the Wild Bull Pokémon before giving Ash a lift. Kiawe came out with Turtonator and saw the island kahuna leaving on her steed.

"Olivia?" he gawked. "What's she doing here?" Turtonator didn't know either. In Hau'oli City, Tapu Lele flew around to get a better look at the city as everyone else was inside the restaurant having Malasadas… except for Nebby. Pikachu offered a piece of Malasada but Nebby refused.

"Nebby's still a baby, right?" wondered Olivia.

"All it ever enjoys is Sugar Stars that Sophocles gave it once," Ash sighed. "Pikachu and Lycanroc don't have a problem." Viewing, Olivia's eyes saw the Pokémon eating the Malasadas. "You know, seeing my Lycanroc and recalling the other two forms, I wonder… could there be a Dawn Form of it?" Ash's Lycanroc blinked to the belief.

"If there is, we'll find ways to document that. By the way, I heard that your class traveled back to your home region."

"We did, and I reunited with old friends and Gym Leaders: Misty and Brock." One name registered in Olivia's mind.

"Brock? That's the Pewter City Gym Leader that specializes in Rock-Type Pokémon like myself, right?"

"You bet, though it's a bit changed since he hosted a Gym Battle, mainly his Onix evolving to Steelix. Heck, I saw both Mega Evolution form that and Misty's Gyarados."

"My, my! It just amazes me how much fun you have being a trainer." Ash irked to the word.

"Wait… are you saying that you don't have a good time as the island kahuna?"

"Not like that! Just listening to you and what you've been through, I kinda felt left out of any enjoyment while I was young. You've been around your home region of Kanto twice, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, the Orange Islands and now here in Alola. What I wouldn't do to live in your shoes, and bring Probopass and Lycanroc around…" Ash smiled, believing Olivia as other customers stared at the two. It seemed out of the ordinary for an island kahuna to be alone with a trainer. "By the way, is there anything between you and Lana?" Ash blinked to the question as did Nebby and Pikachu.

"Me and Lana?"

"You know, from your fishing date?" Ash dipped his head and groaned.

"There's… nothing between us." Olivia giggled, not wanting to push the issue.

"I figured not." Standing up, Ash thought about what to do now.

"I think I need to head back. Everyone's wondering where I disappeared to." Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah… but don't say we didn't have a good time."

"You're right, we had a great time. I'll pick up some Malasadas for them." After Ash purchased a dozen Malasadas, they stepped out to find Tauros approaching them.

"You must have sensed us wanting to return to Professor Kukui's place, huh?" Tauros mooed to the guess. Tapu Lele flew down where Ash had a wonder.

"You wanna try a Malasada, Tapu Lele?" Smelling the Malasada, Tapu Lele took one and ate it. The sweet taste of the Malasada made her spin wildly in enjoyment, her scales raining down on everyone.

"Talk about one satisfied customer." Tapu Lele flew to Ash and hugged him in delight. She then gave him a kiss to the cheek. Ash blushed and turned to the Land Spirit Pokémon.

"A Sweet Kiss? Not like the Drain Kiss in order to help Lycanroc before evolving?" Tapu Lele giggled to the question. That's when a caw echoed through the sky. Out of nowhere, Tapu Koko swooped in and removed Ash's hat. In a blink of an eye, it put the hat on Olivia's head, spooking the kahuna.

"What the-" Tapu Koko emerged behind Tapu Lele and looked on to the humans and Pokémon.

"Tapu Koko?" Melemele's island guardian seemed to be checking in on Ash. "We're doing great. I've completed two of the Grand Trials." Tapu Koko nodded before noting Ash's Lycanroc. It became curious. "I didn't know until it happened, too. It's Dusk Form." Tapu Koko awed the discovery as Olivia returned Ash's cap. Nebby hid behind Tapu Koko. Tapu Lele and Tapu Koko chatted for sometime.

"Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele must want to know how their islands are doing, as well as the other island guardians, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini."

"Wait, there are more guardians?" Olivia's nod warned Ash that his journey around Alola was far from over. After a few minutes, Tapu Lele winked to Ash before flying away.

"Tapu Lele's returning to Akkala Island. I should soon enough." After recalling Lycanroc, Ash joined Olivia on board Tauros on their way back to Kukui's home. When they arrived, Kiawe was the first to spot them while outside with Turtonator and Ash's Litten.

"It _was_ you, Olivia!" he announced.

"Kiawe! How are you?!" Ash got off first before Olivia's turn as the rest came out to see.

"Ash, you're back!" greeted Mallow.

"We all got a little concerned with how long you were gone," Burnet expressed. "But I guess with Olivia around, we shouldn't have been so much." Ash shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to explain. One arm explained his destination.

"Are those Malasadas you brought back?" asked Lana.

"Yeah," he confessed. "I'm sorry for abandoning you and our little sleepover."

"Hey, you brought us Malasadas!" cheered Sophocles. "That's apology enough." That's when Olivia tapped Ash's shoulder and he turned to her.

"I wanna stay and make sure everyone's well behaved," she wished. "But I've got to return home. I do wish for everyone to continue getting stronger."

"Okay!" they agreed. That's when she gave Ash one more kiss with a foot kicking up. Everyone gasped in shock to the sight of the island kahuna embracing love to a foreign trainer.

"Olivia!" gasped Kiawe.

"Wow, what in the world!" gawked Mallow. Steene stuttered to make sense of the two kissing.

"But isn't Olivia a little old for Ash?!" gulped Lillie.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" hushed Lana. Kukui wasn't bothered in the least.

"Olivia knows how to use Attract," he joked. "Guess her Charm's not as useful now." After the kiss, Olivia boarded Tauros and waived a farewell to the kids. Ash stood in shock to the kiss. Night fell and Ash sat on the steps to the house. He seemed lost in thought as Nebby sat on his lap. Kiawe came out to check on the trainer from Pallet Town.

"Sorry for the reactions," he apologized. "And the sleepover. We wanted to know more on Nebby that we got carried away with what we're all doing." Ash turned to his friend with a smile.

"It's alright, Kiawe," he replied. "I wasn't expecting everything to happen all at once."

"I bet." Looking up, Kiawe's mind focused on his time with Ash. "You know, maybe you do belong here in Alola." Ash looked to Kiawe while Litten exited to see the occasion via little door.

"What do you mean?"

"When Olivia kissed you, she knew there was something about what you and Pikachu bring to Melemele Island, the Pokémon School and what we haven't seen on this island, and that also includes the island guardians like Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele. You've gained a far better trust to them than I wanted to believe. It paints a clearer picture as to why Tapu Koko gave you the Z-Ring and the Electrium Z." Ash smiled, Kiawe's words sinking in.

"Maybe… It's a wonder why Tapu Koko grew interest in me when it's the entire class." Ash gazed to the moonlit night as Tapu Lele came back, scattering her scales over the island. "There's one other thing that surprises me... Tapu Lele kissing me twice." Kiawe and Litten gawked to this new information.

"I-I'd wish there was an answer for that! Maybe Principal Oak would know or Professor Kukui." Ash would ask either one of them for an explanation. Right now, he needed to focus on the upcoming Trials on the other islands, and the mystery to Nebby. Still, Olivia's kiss has him rocked for sometime to come.

* * *

END of ROCK  
Next up: BUG

(I'm refreshing the polls for the last two one-shots. There are some entries that have been removed for low votes. Keep the votes coming.)


	10. Honey Hearty

Type: Bug  
Shipping: MothimShipping

* * *

 _One-Shot 10: Honey Hearty_

* * *

Ash, Dawn, Brock and their Pokémon friends continued on their journey when they spotted a Vespiquen with a Mothim. Piplup saw the two Bug-Type Pokémon but became scared to seeing the Beehive Pokémon. Dawn felt the shivering Penguin Chick Pokémon. "Piplup, what's wrong?" she asked. "It's not gonna hurt us." Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder to Dawn's head to comfort Piplup. The Mothim flew to Piplup and Pikachu, recognizing them before Vespiquen buzzed down.

"Hold on…" Brock warned. "I think Mothim and Vespiquen knows about us." Vespiquen flew to Ash and removed his Trainer's Cap.

"Hey!" he yelped. Studying, Vespiquen nodded to Ash and returned his cap.

"So that's it… You're the Vespiquen we met at Amber Castle!" Vespiquen nodded prior to having Mothim lead the group. They reached a house where a swarm of Combee flew around freely.

"If Vespiquen's from the Amber Castle," Dawn assumed. "So must be the Combee." Vespiquen nodded to the claim as one person came out to greet them.

"It's you guys!" the young woman greeted. All turned to Cheryl, a woman they helped find the castle.

"Cheryl!" cheered Brock. He dashed to her and clasped her hands. "The sweet scent of honey is the aroma to locate the girl of my dreams! There's nothing that can sour this moment!" Croagunk disagreed and delivered a Poison Jab to Brock's side, paralyzing him. "I said sour… not bitter, Croagunk!" Once collapsed, Croagunk dragged Brock away. Ash, Dawn and the Pokémon sighed to more of Brock's antics.

"Only Brock," she muttered. Ash turned to Cheryl for an update.

"Is this where you live?" he asked.

"Indeed," she confirmed. "This is where I take care of my grandfather as well… and then there's the Bug-Type Pokémon." A Combee flew onto Cheryl's hand to greet the group. "Since helping them with the Amber Castle, they've been helping me with making a business out of the sweet honey they've created. Come on in." Taking the invite, the group entered to find jars of the Combee Honey on shelves, all with different uses to them: food, skin care, even made to candles. The sight made Ash admire her work.

"Whoa!" he awed. "What _haven't_ you made out of the honey?" Cheryl giggled to the inspired trainer.

"It's because of Mothim, Vespiquen and the Combee, I've found ways to share the honey with people and Pokémon around the world." Ash and Dawn saw the teamwork Cheryl and the Pokémon have done. "In fact, that's why the Combee have created an extra nest around here to donate the honey they've made." Ash and Dawn became wowed by the experience.

"That's awesome," Dawn cheered. "Vespiquen, I had no idea you can make a network." Vespiquen nodded to Dawn's awe.

"They're not the only ones with the help." Turning, a swarm of Beedrill joined the Combee in delivering pollen. To Dawn, it didn't sit right.

"Wait, didn't you say something about Beedrill before?"

"I did, but that's during travel to find the Amber Castle. Now, the Beedrill have a different purpose." A Beedrill flew to Ash where he smiled as a welcome.

"Thanks for helping Cheryl and the Pokémon, Beedrill," he greeted. Beedrill nodded before flying away. Ash soon found numerous candles with various shapes like Combee, Mothim, Chansey, but one caught Ash's eyes the most as he hurried to the shelf. "Pikachu! Here's one of you!" Pikachu saw the candle of himself, wicks appearing from both ears and tail.

"It almost looks lifelike!" giggled Dawn. Piplup liked the design.

"Pikachu is one of several Pokémon I've designed candles after," Cheryl explained. "Since you've helped me find and protect the Amber Castle, you can take one home. It's on the house."

"Really?" they cheered in excitement. Ash held the Pikachu candle while Dawn had a hard time to choose.

"Should I get one after you?" she wondered. "Or after Buneary?" Piplup began to whine that Dawn wanted something else. Brock, after recovering, chose a Geodude holder.

"This brings back memories of being at the Gym in Pewter City," he recalled. Cheryl wondered about the memory.

"Did you grow up in the gym?" she asked.

"Actually, I was the Gym Leader. My main Pokémon were Geodude and Onix. Now my brother, Forrest, controls it while he has my Onix… though it's evolved to Steelix." Cheryl smiled to the detail. After making their choices, the group stepped out of the house. However, a balloon spelled trouble on the approach. The Meowth-shaped balloon warned everyone of the uncoming danger which the Beedrill didn't want to have around the Vespiquen.

"Team Rocket?!" gawked Ash. Team Rocket stared down at the group while the Beedrill circled around in a triangle formation.

"Listen is that the twerps' gasps I hear?" teased Jessie.

"Their cries are echoing loud and clear," James rhymed.

"On the wind…"

"Pass the stars…" The Beedrill aimed their stingers at the basket and fired Twin Needle attacks.

"In your e-AH!" screeched Meowth as the Twin Needle attacks struck him in the tail. More Twin Needle attacks tagged Jessie and James in the butts which propelled all three from the basket.

"That hurt!" they yelled. Suddenly, they realized none of them were in their balloon. "That'll hurt worse!" All three fell to the ground, plopping face-first. The thuds made Ash and the gang palm their faces.

"That's gotta sting," Ash punned. Jessie was the first to rise, but angrily turned to the Beedrill.

"How dare you guys ruin our motto!" she roared. "And if I wanted something back there, you need to ask permission!" She now turned to Ash. "Secondly, twerp, you need to be punished for that statement!" Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my fault the Beedrill made a beeline at you for invading their busy time." Dawn whistled to the new pun from Ash.

"Never say that Ash doesn't have a sense of humor," she chuckled. Steamed, Jessie grabbed a Pokéball to throw.

"Yanmega, I need you!" she summoned. Yanmega emerged to confront the gang. "Use Ancient Power!" Yanmega charged an after image before using the Rock-Type attack, one Dawn had a counter for.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Piplup charged a Whirlpool and held it. The attack caught the Ancient Power before being propelled back to Team Rocket as Wobbufett emerged. The Patient Pokémon activated Mirror Coat to reflect the rebounding attack. In a last ditch move, Piplup threw the Whirlpool. The attacks collided and snuffed each other.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" ordered Ash. Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at Yanmega who couldn't avoid the attack. Jessie didn't want to leave empty-handed.

"Seviper, you're up!" she brought forth. The Pokéball opened and Seviper emerged. "Use Poison Tail!" Seviper swung the purple blade on the tail. Pikachu and Piplup leaped clear. The Poison Tail knocked debris from the ground and headed toward Vespiquen. Ash raced to her side and punched the debris from sight. He may have spared Vespiquen but he injured his hand in the process.

"Ash!?" gulped Cheryl. Ash shook his hand to get it to function but he couldn't get his fingers to move.

"My hand!" he whined. Cheryl and Brock came to Ash's aid and checked his injured hand.

"Luckily, it's your non-throwing hand," Brock mentioned.

"I didn't want to risk it!" Dawn believed Ash couldn't battle and had to take his place.

"Sit back, Ash!" she warned as she grabbed a Pokéball of her own. "Buneary! Spot… Light!" Buneary emerged from the ball. "Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Buneary fired an Ice Beam attack, blasting Yanmega from the air. Pikachu came to Buneary with an idea and turned to Dawn. "Okay! Buneary, use Bounce!" Pikachu jumped on Buneary's back before both flew into the sky on a bounce. Yanmega slowly recovered and flew back up. Jessie turned to James in which he wasn't part of the battle.

"I can't do this battle by myself!" she called him out.

"Right!" gulped James as he had a Pokéball out. "Carnivine, toot sweet!" The ball opened for the Flytrap Pokémon to emerge. Pikachu and Buneary came falling.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" called Ash. Yanmega climbed but didn't see the falling Electric Mouse Pokémon who decked an Iron Tail attack into the open gullet of Carnivine. Buneary fell after and stomped both Pokémon into Wobbufett. All three Pokémon couldn't continue. Steamed, Jessie blamed James for their fall.

"This is what happens when you don't contribute to the cause!" she snapped. Vespiquen and the Beedrill swarmed the group.

"We've got bigger problems!" alerted Meowth. Vespiquen waived to the Beedrill to attack, where they used all their stingers on Team Rocket.

"Are they all using Twin Needle?" guessed Brock. With one Fury Attack, the Rockets had their faces swollen from the stings.

"Why those…" Jessie growled. Vespiquen buzzed in fast and slashed away at the enemies. Jessie's hair became shaved off. James had his uniform shredded. Meowth's fur cleaved off.

"Vespiquen used Fury Cutter!" determined Cheryl's. Jessie freaked out at the new crew cut.

"My nightmare!" Beyond furious, she whipped out two bazookas. "No one messes with my hair!" That's when Vespiquen and the Beedrill charged up Hyper Beam attacks where they blasted Team Rocket to the sky.

"I don't know what's worse, the sting of defeat or the sting from those Beedrill?!" whined Meowth.

"We're just glad we didn't get poisoned by all those Twin Needle attacks!" cried James.

"That Vespiquen and those Beedrill will know what it means to butcher my hair!" snarled Jessie. All three now flew from the scene.

"We're blasting off again!" they yelled their exit. Buneary came over to praise Pikachu for the teamwork. As Pikachu accepted the praise, he wasn't expecting Buneary to repeatedly kiss his face. Inside, Cheryl treated Ash's injured hand.

"I don't feel any broken bones, so it may take a week or two for your hand to fully heal," she diagnosed.

"Thanks for making sure," Ash praised. "All I was trying to do was protect Vespiquen." The Beehive Pokémon buzzed to knowing Ash's intention. "Thanks for understanding, Vespiquen." Dawn and Brock sighed, knowing their friend's intent.

"When it comes to Pokémon, Ash puts them in front of everything else," Brock summarized. "For some reason, I don't want him to change from that."

"Hey, I'd allow him to watch over Piplup and Buneary if I had something away from Pokémon," Dawn admitted. Noting the time, Brock felt an obligation oncoming.

"We're not gonna get too far tonight. I'll cook up something to eat." He left and Dawn felt a rumble in Piplup.

"Sounds like someone worked up an appetite," she joked. "I'll be back." After the two left, Dawn escorting the Pokémon, Cheryl had her moment with Ash as she massaged his injured hand.

"When I returned from our time at Amber Castle, my grandfather told me the same story of how he met my grandmother," she began. "My grandfather was such an inspiration to Pokémon that my grandmother, who was somewhat older than him, listened as if their ages were the other way around. She listened to his stories and learned how to deal with her Pokémon who often misbehaved." Ash wondered about the story now listening in.

"The Pokémon didn't like being with your grandmother?"

"No, she didn't understand her Pokémon. She may have been his senior but she learned so much that he wanted to reveal her Pokémon to him." Ash became curious to her grandmother's Pokémon.

"What did she have?"

"She had a Mothim… Just like I do." Ash chuckled to the coincidence. "You know, I'm afraid I'm following our family lineage: A young woman falling for a younger man…" Ash seemed fascinated to the coincidence.

"Wait… Are you saying that you're reliving your grandparents' lives?" Cheryl laughed to the realization.

"I know, right? But still, we have quite the connection, even to Pokémon we don't technically own… Wouldn't you say so?" The Combee laughed before Cheryl's lips found Ash's. The Pallet Town trainer felt the sweet taste of her lips. A smile from the green-haired woman revealed one little detail.

"Honey lip balm?" Cheryl's giggle told Ash that he's correct.

"Let's just say it's my nectar of love. Cheating, maybe…" She returned to his lips, her tongue tasting the insides of his cheeks and supplying a tiny honey-flavored donation. It's a good thing Brock and Dawn couldn't see this. Otherwise, it would've been a rather sticky situation, one that would leave Brock a bit stung.

* * *

END of BUG  
Next up: DRAGON

(This is it, the last chance to vote. Whoever wins is the last chapter. The homestretch begins.)


	11. Dragon Christmas Along

Type: Dragon  
Shipping: SarcasticShipping

* * *

 _One-Shot 11: Dragon Christmas Along…_

* * *

Ash, Brock, May, Max and their Pokémon friends returned to a snowy Petalburg City for a holiday gathering. "It was nice for Norman and Caroline to invite us to a party," Brock mentioned. Pikachu also seemed excited to join in the festivity.

"Pikachu's ready to celebrate," Max chuckled. "As am I!" Ash giggled as he looked around to the white-out streets.

"It amazes me that it's around Christmas time and how it's so perfect," he pointed out.

"Well, what did you have in mind to go along with this?" All Ash did was laugh. That laugh was cut short with a roar and Pikachu turned to something big and blue with red wings. It alerted the others.

"What was that?" asked May. All saw the dragon in the sky and freaked. "What IS that?!"

"It's a Salamence!" Ash wanted to be sure.

"Really?" he wondered as he brought out his PokéDex and pointed.

"Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon," it registered. "Salamence is the evolved form of Shelgon. Its dream fulfilled, Salamence soars like a jet in the sky." Salamence landed and stomped to the trainers.

"Here it comes!" gulped May. Salamence stopped in front of Ash.

"Careful, Ash," Brock warned. "Salamence can be aggressive at random." Ash heeded the warning as he became face-to-face with the Dragon Pokémon. Salamence sniffed at the still Ash and Pikachu. That's when it growled and pounced on Ash to the ground, freaking the rest.

"Ash!" they yelped. Salamence began to lick at Ash's face in delight where he began to laugh.

"Hey!" he cackled. "That tickles! Stop! Cut it out!" Apparently, Salamence became happy to see Ash and Pikachu as he now licked on Pikachu's face.

"Looks like Salamence came to see Ash and Pikachu," Max huffed.

"But why?" wondered May. "Is it familiar with him?" Brock had a funny feeling.

"I think it may be," he studied. "Bagon evolve to Shelgon before it becomes Salamence, so it's possible this one's from a run-in we've had." Proving Brock's point, a voice rang out.

"So that's why you wanted to come here, Salamence!" a young woman voiced. Salamence stopped the licking assault to find a purple-haired woman in a new red dress. Standing by her was another familiar person: rotund with a beard as white as snow and donning a red suit.

"Michelle!" Brock dashed to Michelle's side, clasping her hands with his. "Oh, Michelle! We can let Bagons be Bagons about our past and start anew with a relationship that flies to the-" Max heard enough and snagged Brock's earlobe.

"Unfortunately, your brain has Shelgon!" he nagged as he dragged Brock away.

"Ow! Max! Ow!" May came to the other person with sparkles in her eyes.

"It's… Santa Claus!" she cheered.

"Ho ho ho!" chuckled Santa. "It's nice to see kids before I deliver gifts to the good boys and girls." Ash and Pikachu also met Santa. To them, nostalgia returned to them. "And if it isn't Ash and Pikachu… It's been awhile since you two, Brock and Misty visited me."

"Don't we know it," Ash huffed. Pikachu squeaked to greet the jolly one. "So, did you come for the Christmas party?"

"Ho ho ho! Of course, I did! I came to see the little boys and girls and introduce the Stantler to them." May and Max couldn't believe Ash and Santa knew each other.

"No fair!" snapped Max. "You and Santa are friends?!"

"Sure are!" laughed Ash. "Misty, Brock and I helped return one of his helpers." To May, there was one place for sure Ash and Pikachu had been to meet Santa.

"You mean you guys went to the North Pole?" she guessed.

"We did!" The siblings awed the achievement. However, the same can't be said for Team Rocket watching from afar.

"So, Santa's the VIP for this party," Jessie watched. "At least he can't Jynx us like the last time." James and Meowth weren't paying attention to the face of Christmas.

"I'm more inclined to steal that twerpette's Salamence," James plotted. "You have any idea how much Dragon Pokémon go on the black market?"

"For sure," Meowth sneered. "It would be what we need to get out of da red with da boss!" Jessie sighed but found a topic to plan.

"So, we go to the party, steal the twerp's Pikachu and twerpette's Salamence and run off into the night?" she started.

"Luckily for us, I've got the tickets for entry," James sneered as he waived a ticket in hand. "Someone was invited when he had a family emergency and gave his invites to me." A stroke of luck made Jessie and Meowth glee.

"Talk about luck," she laughed. "We're in before we can plan." As they prepare, the party at a huge hall in the outskirts of Petalburg began. Kids and parents gathered to celebrate the festivity and with Santa present, it seemed to be the time of everyone's lives. Ash and his team weren't aware that Team Rocket had infiltrated the party and their disguises were pretty good: wearing ugly sweaters and wearing beanie hats with Jessie's long hair in a braided ponytail and tucked under her sweater. Both wore sweatpants to add to their disguises. Meowth pawed around and didn't mutter a word, trying not to blow his cover as he inched over to Pikachu. He returned to his favorite shoulder of his master.

"Couldn't you hold still, Pikachu?" he growled. Ash heard the Alley Cat Pokémon and spotted him as Team Rocket's mascot sweated in fear.

"I thought I smelled a Rocket nearby," he glared. Meowth tried to play innocent but even his own tongue betrayed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, twerp." Ash had a pretty good feeling as to their ploy.

"You didn't want to see Santa?" Meowth gawked before leaping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Okay, so I wanted to plead to Claus not to give me coal for da holiday! I know we've been not so good…"

"Let alone your job…"

"But I'm just a Pokémon. I don't deserve da same punishment as Jessie." Pikachu didn't believe Meowth, knowing how Team Rocket operates.

"Something tells me you're after my Pikachu and Michelle's Salamence." Meowth gawked again, their plan discovered. Meowth bailed back to Jessie and James with Ash and Pikachu watching.

"Twerp found us out!" Jessie and James gasped as Michelle got to Ash's side. Seeing the pair with Meowth, the group saw Team Rocket.

"Lookee here, three scrooges to spoil the party!" she scowled. Their disguises ratted out, Team Rocket unveiled themselves.

"Prepare for trouble, or give up in a cinch!" snarled Jessie.

"Make it double, your Pokémon is our wish!" added James.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" finished Meowth. The crowd now turned on Team Rocket and Norman and Caroline weren't happy about the party crashers.

"You guys never learn, do you?" the Gym Leader snapped. "If you can't beat a kid, what chance do you have against a Gym Leader, let alone the father of a Pokémon Coordinator?"

"Please, I never listened to my parents!" scoffed Jessie. "And besides, Kris Kringle owes me for the last time I got hoodwinked by him!" Brock and May came to aid Ash. Michelle cleared the group back.

"How about we make you Kris-py?!" she sneered. "Salamence, go!" Her Pokéball opened and her Dragon Pokémon emerged.

"Dustox, you're up!" Jessie's Pokéball opened to reveal her Poison Moth Pokémon.

"Cacnea, let's go!" summoned James. His Pokéball opened for his Cactus Pokémon to appear. However, it hugged James in which he cried in pain. "Okay, Cacnea… Now let go!" To Michelle, this was an easy win.

"So, a Bug and a Grass Pokémon," she smiled. "Your funeral… Salamence, use Flamethrower!" Salamence breathed a heavy flame that engulfed Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

"Charbroiled, anyone?" moaned Meowth. Dustox and Cacnea fell on the first blow. Ash decided to end their charade.

"Pikachu, use Thunder-"

"Wait a minute, Ash!" halted Santa. Ash turned to Santa with his sack. "I just remembered that I have presents for Team Rocket." Casually, Santa brought out three presents of different sizes. Meowth got the smallest while Jessie had the largest.

"Thanks, Santa!" accepted James. Meowth opened his present first with a Scratch attack.

"Let's see what Santa got Meowth," he pondered. Looking inside, he found a dreadful surprise. "A lump of coal?"

"You may be a Pokémon with quite a tongue but it doesn't excuse your actions," Santa warned. "However, there's some good about you that I threw in." Looking again, Meowth's eyes widened. He found a pearl white ball of yarn. He began to play with it. James looked into his gift and discovered that he'd been naughty.

"I got a lump of coal as well?" he whined.

"Just like Meowth, you've made actions that don't excuse what you've done to people and Pokémon. However, look further in." James complied to find a binder with clear pouches. This delighted James.

"Wow! And I just discovered new and unseen bottle caps that I can add to my collection!" Jessie's last.

"Okay, my turn!" she insisted before opening her gift. What she got made her lose her mind. She poured out lumps and lumps and lumps of coal. "Is this some sort of joke!? All that's in here is coal!"

"Abusing your co-workers, assaulting children and Pokémon, even touting on parents protecting their flesh and blood," Santa listed. "You, Jessie, have been a _very_ naughty girl." Jessie's face screamed murder to the Christmas idol.

"You don't understand… You can't deny me happiness. No one can deny me happiness!" Ash had a perfect response for Jessie.

"Is it really that hard to be a good girl or are you just that dense to follow common sense?" he sneered. Jessie heard enough from Ash.

"You shut your trap, twerp!"

"How about I shut yours? Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt attack which triggered an explosive under Team Rocket that sent them flying.

"Suddenly, Christmas is the worst holiday in my life!"

"Well, if you'd listen to us once in a while, Santa wouldn't be a problem!" argued Meowth.

"What Jessie needs is something she hates, and I can't say that to the little twerps and twerpettes!" advised James. All flew into the night sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off to the New Year!" they cried as they vanished. The party resumed as Santa had boys and girls sit on his lap for Christmas wishes. Ash and Pikachu watched for awhile before stepping aside. Michelle followed and joined them.

"Parties not to your liking?" she asked.

"It's not that," he tried to explain. "I guess it's that it's an honor of Santa, not me."

"I guess so. A party with your name would be when you win a Pokémon League, am I right?" Ash chuckled to the guess.

"Yeah… I would want one about an accomplishment, not one which I become older or holiday celebrations…"

"Hey, nothing wrong about celebrating a birthday." Pikachu agreed with a squeak. "Though, since you did play a part in helping Salamence evolve, I have an idea how to give it the proper honor." Ash turned to Michelle, wondering her method.

"And what would that be?" Pikachu saw the extended arm of Michelle and squeaked to it. Ash looked to Pikachu, then the arm. What he saw was a stock of mistletoe dangling over him. "Is that mistletoe?"

"It is part of the Christmas spirit." She leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips… and didn't want to part from them. Pikachu excitedly squeaked. It's a good thing they were far from Ash's friends. They'd be having a drag-on.

* * *

END of DRAGON  
Last up: POISON

(Thank you for all the votes to make Volume VII possible. One more and I'm done with in 2017. I'll resume One Piece and the Delfino story in 2018. Once those are done, I'll have two more stories on hand, as well as a new poll for future stories. One is a Pokémon drama while the other is a crossover with "Legend of Zelda." However, it won't be a sequel to "Lon Lon Love." That's all I got to say at this point.)


	12. Win and Lose

Type: Poison

Shipping: LeagueShipping

* * *

 _One-Shot 12: Win and Lose_

* * *

It was a tough but well-earned victory for Ash. Not only did he defeat Jeanette Fisher, he won on all four fields: grass, rock, water and ice. The battle with Jeanette was fierce. It looked one-sided when his Bulbasaur drained her Beedrill with Leech Seed, and used Scyther's Double-Team against her with a well-aimed Vine Whip. When Jeanette summoned Bellsprout, Ash was in for a surprise when Bellsprout threw Bulbasaur for a loop, then stopped Pikachu with its own Vine Whip. In what seemed like a last resort, Ash brought out Muk to Jeanette's horror and Misty's surprise. One Body Slam later and the Ketchum smothered the Fisher. In the locker room, Ash, Misty, Brock, Oak, Delia and the Pokémon celebrated Ash's advancement to the main tournament. "I can't believe you won on all four fields, Ash," complimented Misty. "You definitely earned that victory the hard way."

"Gee thanks, Misty," Ash accepted.

"But if it hadn't been for Muk, you'd be out of luck." Muk comically retaliated by trying to Body Slam Misty. "Hey! Muk! I got it! Muk!" Everyone else laughed to Muk and Misty's reaction.

"I'm surprised all the times I've visited, you never did that to me, Muk," Delia giggled.

"That's because you haven't been around Muk as long as I have," Oak pointed out. Ash sighed with a smile.

"Soon, the Round of 16," he realized. "And I still haven't used Charizard, yet." Brock came to Ash's ear with advice.

"Ash, there's a good chance Charizard won't listen," he warned. Ash seemed determined to bring him out at some point.

"It'll work, Brock." Muk settled down, shedding Misty to Body Slam Ash. "Whoa, okay! I may use you again!" Misty glared at Brock and stood in front of him, her face directly at his.

"Now, why did you decide and cheer for Jeanette and not Ash?!" she argued. Brock stuttered at Misty's accusation during the battle.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _When Jeanette came out, she brought a cheering squad which Misty noted. "Jeanette has a whole cheering section, but Ash only has you and me," she pointed out._

" _Yeah…" Brock awed while admiring Ash's opponent. "Jeanette… She should win." Overhearing the swoon, Misty lashed out while Togepi enjoyed the comedy._

" _We're here to root for Ash! Which side are you on, anyway?!" When Bulbasaur tangled Beedrill with Leech Seed, Brock still wanted Jeanette to be on top. "Look, Brock… Leech Seed is sucking up Beedrill's energy!"_

" _Yeah! I see!" Realizing Brock still fawning over Jeanette, Misty lashed out again._

" _You're suppose to be rooting for Ash! Not Jeanette!"_

* * *

Brock seemed on the defense. "Well…" he stuttered. "You see… I-uh…" Ash and Pikachu sensed hostility and the trainer grabbed Togepi and left.

"How dare you root against someone you've been traveling with!" shouted Delia.

"I thought you two were great friends!" added Misty in her anger.

"Some friend _you_ turned out to be!" Brock couldn't find a way to argue out of his backstabbing on Ash. Oak noticed that Ash wasn't around and followed him outside.

"Trust me, Togepi," Ash assured. "You don't want to hear that from Misty and my mom." Togepi blinked in confusion.

"I can understand taking children out of a heated argument, Ash," Oak bobbed. "And Pokémon should be treated the same way." Ash nodded to Oak's assessment.

"Not only that, but you can't beat my mom in an argument. I've tried a few times, lost them all." Oak laughed, understanding his take.

"I'm also winless against her." Another laugh but from a young woman. All turned to see Ash's opponent.

"Jeanette?" No cheerleaders by her side, Jeanette approached the two and the Pokémon.

"There are some women who won't back down from an argument," she pointed out. "You guys doing okay?"

"We are, Jeanette," Oak assured. "Are you heading back Crimson City?"

"Not yet. I wanted to give Ash praise for a well-earned victory against me. I retreated after losing to get my Pokémon treated by Nurse Joy." That's when she stepped to Ash. "Not to mention, congratulating Ash on making it to the Round of 16. No one has beaten my Bellsprout before. I've been so far on my winning streak, I almost forgot what it was like to lose."

"It's alright, Jeanette," Ash smiled. "I've been down that road myself a couple of times."

"And that's before he became a trainer," Oak added. Ash irked forward from the followup. Jeanette laughed, humored by the detail.

"Professor!" Delia came out to let Misty deal with Brock.

"Ash, Misty would like to have Togepi back," she told before noticing Jeanette. "Oh, Miss Fisher!" Jeanette smiled to Delia.

"I can give Togepi back to Misty," Oak offered. Ash handed the Spike Ball Pokémon back to Oak before Jeanette approached. Oak entered the locker room.

"There's something else I should be honest about," she spoke up. "There's a tradition within my family about honor and you're the first man to beat me in a Pokémon Battle." Ash jumped before scratching the back of his head.

"I think it's a little early to call me a man."

"Maybe… but it's still an honor since no man or boy has beat me before today. I've had fellow female trainers get the better of me, so you kinda understand the significance of someone like you doing such." Ash giggled, unsure how to act to this achievement.

"So, what's this tradition if I may ask?" questioned Delia.

"Of course you may… It's been long running but the first person of the opposite gender who defeats a Fisher becomes that Fisher's fiance." Ash, Delia and Pikachu gawked to the information. Misty and Brock heard this too, freaking out as they arrived to the doorway.

"Fiance?!" they snapped. "Ash?!" The information seemed too much to endure at once for Ash.

"All I'm doing is competing in a tournament," he muttered. "How was I suppose to know I'd end up with… this news?" Brock, unable to stand back, came to Jeanette with a proposal of his own.

"Jeanette, he's not ready to accept responsibility for such an important role like engagement," he explained. "But I, on the other hand, can become the Goldeen to your Seaking of love and passion that even-" Misty, still upset at Brock's betrayal, yanked Brock by the earlobe, breaking his hold on Jeanette.

"The only thing you'll be Seaking of is the Psychiatric Ward," she scowled as she dragged him away. Brock wailed in pain from the grasp. This made Ash's mother awe.

"What's up with that?" wondered Delia. Jeanette shrugged off the encounter and resumed her offer.

"Anyway, I'm aware that we're still years away from actually considering marriage," she briefed. "So, I wanna start it slow and have ourselves a dinner date. And since the trainers have a day-off tomorrow, we can have the night to ourselves before I return home." Ash thought about the invite brought on by Jeanette.

"Alright, I guess since it's a big deal for you, I'll join," he answered. Joyous, Jeanette clasped Ash's hands like Brock before.

"Thank you, my dear!" Delia laughed to the accepted invite.

"I saw a restaurant when I traveled with Professor Oak up here," she suggested. "We can have it there, and discuss the future." Ash, Jeanette and Pikachu accepted the idea. Apparently, so did Team Rocket, still in the vendor outfits they borrowed.

"The twerp's now engaged to that twerpette with the unbelievable Bellsprout?" replayed Jessie. "Not that I should be sympathetic to him, but love just doesn't seem like his forte."

"I know what you mean," James agreed. "Though, should you really consider mentioning that to the twerp?"

"If you're dat worried about him, go up and say something," Meowth suggested.

"I could, but we're enemies," Jessie pointed out. "It's not like what I say will matter to him… though, we could take their Pokémon as they dine together." They huddled to plan for the capture. That night, Ash, Jeanette and the Pokémon gathered at a restaurant at the roof of a building which Ash donned himself a long-sleeve sweatshirt. He and Jeanette sat at a table while Pikachu and Bellsprout enjoyed some Pokémon food nearby. By the kitchen door, Team Rocket had a claw ready.

"I don't like this plan, Jessie," James warned.

"Keep it down. It's an open opportunity for us." They aimed the claw at Pikachu as Delia saw the team and cleared her throat. James and Meowth turned to see the mother and freak out. Jessie never acknowledged her. "Listen, it doesn't bother you."

"It should!" the boys shouted. Delia pointed to the men and told them to clear. Jessie faced her.

"And what are you going to do to my son?" she scorned.

"Easy, ma'am… We're simply taking Pikachu and give it to our boss. If you have a problem, take it up with him." Her snicker didn't sit well with Delia as she delivered a massive right hook to the point of Jessie's chin. She fell unconscious before slamming the floor. She dusted her hands before a pair of chefs came to her aid.

"Mrs. Ketchum, what should we do with her?" one chef asked. All Delia did was thumb her over her shoulder. The chefs carried Jessie out of the restaurant. Delia now had James and Meowth to deal with.

"You two will help me cook for my son," Delia ordered. "You don't want to end up like her." James and Meowth stood and saluted Delia to follow her if not to end on the ground like Jessie. Given instructions, Delia helped James and Meowth prepare the special dinner for Ash and Jeanette. Seeing Bellsprout, Ash had questions.

"Where did you pick up Bellsprout?" he asked.

"Bellsprout caught me, actually," Jeanette corrected. "I was leaving Celadon City after I defeated Erika when this little guy showed up. I liked how fluently it moved. Bellsprout and I traveled the rest of the way through our Gym Battles and were on our way to the top… until today." Ash shrugged to knowing who stopped Jeanette in the league. "When I saw your battle against 'The Astounding' Mandi before our match, I thought you'd be able to take the blowhard down, just not in the fashion you performed with Krabby, or Kingler."

"Believe me, even I underestimated what Krabby or Kingler was capable of. Then again, Bellsprout is something else. It's a wonder that I couldn't land anything before I used Muk."

"That's Bellsprout for you. By the way, where did you teach Pikachu how to fight like that, throwing punches like a boxer?"

"That? We came across a Hitmochan and taught Pikachu some boxing. It didn't end well…" Jeanette pondered about Pikachu's prowess.

"It may be possible to teach Pikachu Thunder Punch." Ash blinked to the suggestion.

"Thunder Punch?"

"Sure! Combine Thunder Punch to... let's say Quick Attack. It would deliver a great closeup blow and rattle any Pokémon it falls victim to."

"...Except for Bellsprout, of course. Knowing how strong Bellsprout is, I'm surprised it hasn't evolved to Weepingbell, let alone Victrebell."

"I like Bellsprout as it is. I'd argue the same thing for your Bulbasaur." Ash giggled to the compliment.

"We share a unique bond for sure." Delia, James and Meowth came by with food.

"Your dinner is served," James announced. Ash gawked to who served them on their first date.

"Team Rocket?"

"Relax, sweetie," Delia assured. "They know what happens if they make any attempt on my son… and my future daughter-in-law." Showing her warning, she balled a fist and scrunched it with her other hand, knuckles crackling.

"Trust us," Meowth shuttered. "After what she did to Jessie, we ain't trying anything around her." Ash and Jeanette could only wonder what the two meant. After being served their dinner, the two ate. The food given didn't last long.

"Thanks for the meal!" the couple praised. The Pokémon acknowledged as well. That's when Jeanette noticed a little morsel on Ash's lips.

"Let me get that," she offered as she circled around their table. She reached Ash and licked the morsel before going for a full lip-to-lip kiss. Ash looked stunned. Jeanette made most of the kiss as she tangled her tongue with Ash's. Pikachu and Bellsprout awed the scene as they brought faces back.

"Whoa…" he hushed. "That was my first kiss!" Jeanette giggled to the news.

"Well then… I'm glad that I'm the right girl to break the mold for you!" Both shared a laugh. They exited which Misty, Brock and Togepi watched as the two stood under a streetlight. "Thank you, Ash. I finally got to know you more and am glad to accept you as a member of the Fisher family… as am I being a Ketchum in the future." Misty snarled to the compliment.

"Jeanette Ketchum?" she figured before fake heaving in disgust.

"Misty, I'm more than sure you enjoyed my food," Brock murmured. A few extra exchanges later, Ash and Jeanette sealed the night and their lips to commemorate their first date. This made Brock whine. "Not only do I not get a chance to ask her out but she's engaged to Ash after his win?! What could be worse!?" A groan turned the Gym Leaders to Jessie, now stirring after the knockout punch.

"I want that mommy arrested for defending that twerp," she moaned. The Gym Leaders weren't sure how Jessie wound up in the trash, let alone who she referred to.

"On second thought… never mind." To Ash, his love life is Bellsprout-ing as he has a Fisher soon to be in his family… hook, line and sinker.

* * *

END of POISON, END of VOLUME 7

(Once again, these 12 Elements couldn't have been done without your help. Some of those who weren't selected will be back next year. When 2018 starts, I'll be back to the One Piece and the multi-anime to wrap up before I do new ones. Those who wanted Digimon Frontier will note that will not be in the poll post-Christmas. There's still a lot to plan for that crossover. Meanwhile, prepare for some good stories in the new year. So, this is Pete the Rock, wishing all of you a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, whatever holiday you celebrate… and a Happy New Year.)


End file.
